Can you keep a secret, Ed?
by Aelliey
Summary: After someone from Double D's past comes back to haunt him, Ed and Eddy must help him get through everything while trying to keep what Double D is a secret from not only the cul-de-sac, but the rest of the world. (Warning:minor character death) NOT a Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Good afternoon, my young students. Today, I wish to tell you a story. One you may or may not have heard.

In this age, many well-known mystical creatures walking in the daylight is normal. However, in the past, these beings were hidden. Long ago, if you were told that your neighbor was a werewolf, that you teacher was a witch, that your best friend was a vampire, you would just laugh in the face of who ever said it. This tale that I plan to tell is about how our world of today was founded.

However, before we begin, I must tell you with who and where our tale began.

* * *

In Oregon, there is a little town known as Peach Creek and in this town is a cul-de-sac on Rethink Lane. Behind the right side of the neighborhood is a small road known as the Lane and running down the Lane was three boys being chased by a large group of angry teenagers. In the front, was Eddy, who had almost his entire body forward with a jar of money in his arms. He stood at 5'6" (167cm) and appeared to have lost some weight. When he was 12, he only had three strands of hair due to an accident from a scam gone bad; now, his hair had grown back albeit it was short except for the same three hairs from before. He still wore his yellow shirt with a red stripe along with a black leather jacket. He claimed that it made him look "cooler."

Following behind him was Edd or as he was nicknamed, Double D. Double D was 5'9" (175cm) in height and thanks to all the scams, he managed to gain some muscle mass although he was still pretty thin. He continued to run with his feet pointed inward and arms up to his chest. The clothes he wore hadn't changed much; he still wore his signature black beanie with two white stripes and a red shirt. He also wore instead of purple cargo shorts a pair of black skinny jeans and a thin, black long sleeved shirt under his other shirt. Double D also allowed some of his dark black bangs to hang out from under his hat.

Running third was Ed. He ran with his upper body and arms behind him. Out of the three of them, Ed was the tallest at 6'2" (188cm) with the most muscle. It's been said that he was able to lift an entire house on more that one occasion. Ed's style had also changed the least out the three. He continued to wear his large green jacket, a red and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans. The jeans, however, seemed actually fit him now. Another thing that didn't seem to change was his large uni-brow that stuck partially off his face. Ed had also begun bathing once a week. This, however, didn't get rid of his smell completely due to his fishy friend, named Angus Jr. He got this one after the original Angus "mysteriously" disappeared.

Running behind the boys was an angry and sick looking mob of sorts trying to get their money back and beat the Eds (yet again) for scamming them.

"C'mon boys! We just have to make it to the junk yard and we're home free!" Eddy yelled.

"Right away, Eddy!" hollered Ed while Double D just wheezed.

Before to they could make it much farther, three stuck out from the fence, effectively tripping the three Eds. Out through the fence then came none other than the...

"Kankers," grumbled Eddy.

The Kankers hadn't changed much in the past three year. Each had gotten taller with Lee the same height as Double D and both Marie and May shorter than she was. They both somehow managed to be taller than Eddy. Lee's bright orange hair had gotten larger, though now she let her right eye show through. Marie let her blue hair grow out to her breasts with her bangs pinned back. She at some point got two earrings and a nose ring. May had continued to keep her hair long, though now she wore it in ponytail. In seventh grade she got braces to fix her teeth and just before their 9th grade year started, she got them off. During the summer she also had to get glasses.

While Marie and May giggled, Lee said, "Hello, boys. Looks like ya need some help."

"Yeah," Marie giggled. "Seems these guys here want to fight our men."

"If they want to get to our men, they have to through us first. Right?" May asked. Instead of answering, Lee and Marie just showed a menacing grin.

Even though Marie and May were freshmen, Lee was a sophomore and thanks to her, everyone knew not to mess with the Kankers, whether they were together or alone.

"H-hey, we were just messin' 'round, ya know," one of the boys quickly said.

"Yeah. No harm done, right?"

The three sister looked at each other before May said, "Yeah, no harm done." A sigh of relief was release. Then Lee added, "But if ya want to keep it that was, you better git outta here right away."

Right away, the group took off in the other direction. Meanwhile, the Eds were trying to sneak away without being notice. However, I was not meant to be.

As the the three girls turn to face the Eds, Lee said, "Well, don't you think our big men should give us a great big thanks?"

Eddy and Double D continued to back away while Ed looked around for a way to save his friends. While he was looking his eyes landed on the jar Eddy was still clutching to his chest. Without a second thought, Ed grabbed the jar, threw it at the Kankers. He then grabbed Eddy and Double D, yelling, "RUN AWAAAY!" while Eddy screamed, "MY MONEY!"

As Ed ran, Marie picked the money up and said, "Thanks for the money," before walking off.

* * *

In the junkyard was a broken down purple van with a tear drop and flames on the sides. Inside was a waterbed being sat upon by Double D and Ed, waiting for Eddy to calm down from his rant.

"...and then the Kankers just had to show up! We coulda got away without them, but nooo. And YOU just had to throw our hard earned money to them!" He yelled, pointing at Ed.

"It was just the first thing that he came up with, Eddy," Double D reasoned, getting off the bed.

"And you!" Eddy suddenly yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You shoulda known that those cupcakes were bad! You were the first one to try them!"

"If I may remind you, Eddy, I do not get sick. You of all people should be aware of that."

"Yeah, well, you should have been able to taste it! You have a better tongue that the rest of us!"

"My sense of taste is not heightened enough to be able to discern whatever the problem was with those rancid cupcake!" Double D yelled back while Ed began to cower.

"That isn't my problem now is it?"

"How is it my problem that I was unable to taste it?"

"Because it cost me my..""NO MORE FIGHTING, GUYS!" Ed suddenly yelled, with tears in his eyes. "When you fight, we are three no more."

Eddy and Double D looked at each other before looking back at Ed. Double D was the first to move, walking over to Ed and apologizing.

"Yeah. Me too, Lumpy," Eddy said, sitting down next to him.

"So, we are three again?"

Smiling, Double D said, "Yes, Ed. We are three again."

Ed grabbed both his friends in a tight hug saying he was in his "happy place."

"Ed, c-can't breathe," Double D managed while Eddy struggled against Ed's brute strength.

Ed quickly dropped them on the bed, apologizing. "Yeah yeah, whatever Lumpy," Eddy mumble. "Just sucks we lost all of our money."

"Actually Eddy," Double D said, reaching up into his hat and pulling out a few dollars, "I managed to save some of the money."

Eddy jumped up and snatched the money out of his hands, looking like he won the lottery. "Jeez, sockhead. Who woulda imagine you taking their money. I must be rubbin' off ya or somethin'."

"Now, Eddy..." Double D started.

"C'mon boys! Let's go to the candy store for some jawbreakers!"

Jumping off the bed, Ed grabbed Double D and Eddy. He then bounded out of the van, yelling, "JAWBREAKERS!"

While Ed was running, Eddy asked, "Hey Double D? Are we going to your house tonight or are ya getting a drink, again?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "No, I believe I shall be ok for a couple more day."

All Eddy said back was "good."

Now, you are probably wondering what Double D drinks. Surely, it couldn't be any kind of alcohol? No. On contrary, it is something he is unable to live without. That something is blood. Yes, Double D is a vampyre and once a week he must drink blood, otherwise he would become ill. Unlike some vampyres though, he only drinks animals' blood.

Suddenly, Ed dropped his two friends on their behinds in front of the candy store. "Man Lumpy, no need t' be so rough," Eddy exclaimed.

"Sorry Eddy," said Ed as they walked into the little shop.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an unknown force.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic, so sorry is it isn't too good. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, readers. Thanks for giving this fanfic a chance. Also, no worries E1craZ4life**. **I don't plan on making this a Kevedd.** **Now back to where the story left off.**

* * *

After a visit to the the candy store, the boys were doing their homework in Double D's living room, much to his insistence. Saying that Double D's house was neat was an understatement; there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. The living room walls were a light blue color and were hung with a few family portraits. In the center of the room was a love seat facing a brick fireplace and a large couch that was in front of a t.v. Between here was a wood coffee table in which Ed and Eddy were currently working.

Coming out from the kitchen, Double D announced, "Here is some fruit if you want any, gents."

"C'mon Double D," Eddy groaned. "What's the point in eating that stuff, especially you?"

"I told you many times, Eddy, that I do not get all the necessary nutrients from blood alone," Double D explained, sitting down facing both his friends. "It is also healthy for you to eat as well. But, you insist on eating bags full of jawbreakers, which is sooo much healthier than fruits and vegetables."

Giggling, Ed said, "Hehe, Double D got you Eddy."

"Yeah yeah. Sarcastic Double D has appeared. Whatever. Let's just get this stupid homework over with already."

"Alright. Just tell me if you need any help with your work."

Less than five minutes later, Eddy was already bored. "Ugh. Can't we do something else?" he complained.

"No, we cannot," Double D sighed. "This is due tomorrow and I do not believe you can afford to not turn this in."

"But this is so booring," Eddy said, putting his chin on the table.

Before Double D could respond, Ed exclaimed, "Hey guys. Look at my picture!"

Ed held a drawing of what looked to be monster version of the Kankers attacking the three Eds. "Um, that's wonderful, Ed."

"Yeah, great Ed. Look, Can't we at least come up with a scam first?"

After thinking for a moment, Double D responded, "Only if you promise that you will finish your homework when we are done."

"Fine," Eddy huffed.

After a few moments Double D asked, "Um, Eddy? Do you have an idea?"

"Guh! No! I got nothin'," Eddy yelled.

"Ooh ooh! I gotta idea!" said Ed excitedly.

"No way, Ed."

"But Eddyyy," Ed pouted.

"You haven't even heard Ed's idea yet," Double D said.

"No! The last time we listened to his idea, he ripped the stuffing out of a rabbit and we got attacked by a bunch a stupid birds."

"Eddy, that was three years ago," Double D exasperated.

"Please, Eddy," Ed whined. "It's a good one."

"Ugh, fine," Eddy relented. "Let's hear it."

Throwing his hands up, Ed yelled, "Yay! Ok, we can make a house of evil creatures like zombies from the movie Eat the Brains! Return of the Zombie Aliens."

Eddy sighed. "I knew it would be a bad idea."

Pouting, Ed just said, "Awww."

Suddenly Double D said, "Wait Eddy!"

"What is it, Sockhead?"

"I believe what Ed was saying is we should make a haunted house. Right, Ed?"

"Yeah. An evil house of evils that try to eat your soul," Ed said in a spooky voice.

"Hmmm," Eddy thought.

"Halloween is on Sunday and we will have two and a half days to make it as scary as possible."

"Ya know what? That ain't a half bad idea."

Ed got a huge smile on his face. "Really Eddy?"

"Yeah. We could even use that creepy house down the street. Yeah, this'll be great."

"Alright," Double D said. "Now that we know what we are going to do, we need to get back to work as you promised, Eddy."

Both Ed and Eddy groaned and complained, but they did as Double D said.

* * *

By the time Eddy had gotten too bored to continue, it had been more than an hour along with a bowl of fruit and two bags of jawbreakers. Double D had already finished his homework and was now working on an essay that was due weeks from now. Ed on the other hand was drawing a comic on his papers and eating gravy out of a bowl he got out of his jacket.

While trying to find a way to quench his boredom, Eddy had a brilliant idea to make the haunted house even better.

"Hey Double D?"

"Yes?" Double D said without even looking up from his paper.

"Make me a vampyre."

"What?!"

"Ooh ooh! I wanna be a vampyre too!" Ed shouted.

"No way!" Double D said, sounding horrified.

"What? Why not?" Eddy asked while Ed was saying, "Aww."

"I do not feel comfortable doing something like that and it supposed to be very painful to go through."

Suddenly the doorbell chimed. Getting up, Double D continued, "Now, I do not wish to talk about this anymore."

While Eddy grumbled about having no say, Double D opened the door to revealed Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf.

"Greetings. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi Double D," Nazz said. "The three of us kinda need help with our homework. None of us really get it."

Smiling, Double D quickly stepped aside. "That's perfectly fine. Come on in and I will help you in just a moment."

Walking in, Nazz and Kevin sat on the love seat while Rolf sat on the couch cushion closest to the door.

Shutting the door, Double D asked, "Would you like any refreshments?"

"Nothin'." "Water, please." "Do you have juice of the tomato, Double D Edd boy?"

"Of course. I shall be back in a moment," Double D responded politely before heading to the kitchen for their requests.

After an incident with Eddy's brother, everyone in the cul-de-sac banded together. They didn't become friends, but they each helped each other out when needed. It took time for Johnny to join them due to the bitterness of being pummeled by the other kids. Since then, the Eds didn't get into many fights with the other kids since they stopped scamming them and tried with neighboring schools, or like now, other students at their school.

Each had also age well since three years ago. Kevin has gained some muscle from playing football in middle school is trying to continue doing so. He still wore his signature hat with hair poking through the front and now wore a green sweatshirt and jeans. Kevin also still had a strong animosity towards Eddy though he didn't mind Ed or Double D as much. Nazz on the other hand had gotten somewhat girly with her hair now down to her shoulders. She too had gotten stronger since she decided to try to join the softball team. Kevin and Nazz have yet to get together though they both admit they like each other. Rumor had it that they wanted to make it through their first year of highschool before they tried dating. Unlike his friends, Rolf decided not to join a sport, instead focusing his efforts to better his farm. Rolf was the only one whose strength rivaled Eds'. Rolf had let his hair grow and had it pulled back, saying that it was "the hair of the Old Country that men wore when they reached the age of love." No one understood what he meant by that except for Double D, who just giggled and refused to explain.

To break the silence, Kevin asked, "So, what were you dorks talking about before we got here?"

Ed quickly blurted, "Eddy was trying to convince Double D to make him a vamprye so he could be and evil creature of the night."

"ED! SHUT UP!" Eddy hollered. The others just stared at the both of them when Double D calmly walked up.

"It is quite alright Eddy."

"But-" Eddy tried.

"Ed, you were not supposed to say anything. Eddy's Halloween costume was a secret."

At first Ed was confused but he quickly figured out what was going on and apologized to Eddy. "Sorry Eddy. I didn't know it was a secret."

"Um...Yeah. It's fine, Lumpy."

After a moment, Rolf said, "Is this costume Double D Edd boy is making for tricking of the treat or is it a new scam?"

"It's for a scam Rolfy-boy. We're making a haunted house."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Ya really think it's gonna work?" Kevin asked mockingly. "I mean ya don't really have a good track record with these thing."

"Can it shovelchin. This scam is gonna be great!"

"Um, it's true," agreed Double D. "Considering the time of year and how well we make everything..."

"See?" Eddy cut off. "We're gonna get a ton a customers."

"Wanna make it a bet?" Kevin proposed.

"Kevin," Nazz cried. "There is no reason for something stupid like this."

"I concur. This will only lead to anger and frustration between everyone involved," Double D tried to reason.

"What's the bet?" Eddy asked as Double D yelled his name.

"You must get, let's see, 50 happy customers. If you don't, you have to, uhh...hm. OH, you have to dress in a cheerleader costume all day on Monday. Same if you win. Deal."

"Eddy do NOT do this. We cannot guarantee that this will be a success."

"Hmm," Eddy thought before sticking out his hand. "You gotta deal shovelchin."

"EDDY!" Double D yelled.

"Ooh ooh. Can I do it too, Eddy?" Ed pleaded.

"Sure, why not."

"This is going to be more fun than late nano's skirmish with the old fish monger and his nana."

"Now that the terms of this trivial wager has been settled, could we start our work?" Double D asked.

"Double D's right," Nazz agreed. "That is the reason we came here in the first place, isn't it?"

Sighing, Kevin grumbled, "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with."

Throughout the rest of the evening and into the night, the six of them worked until everything was done, or in Ed's case, Sarah threatened to tell mom he was playing with his friends if he didn't come home.

* * *

The next few days went by in a flash. Friday consisted of being chased by the people they scammed the day before and telling everyone they could about their new scam. They then went to the junkyard to find stuff they could use for the haunted house. Saturday, they set the house up and made it as scary as possible with fake stained glass windows, halls of broken mirrors, things that pop out, things grabbing people and more. Throughout Sunday, costumes were made, Eddy's having to be a vampyre costume, Ed's a creature from Zombie Space Alien 2 and Double D as a witch. They also made sure to fine tune the house to make sure it was ready for the night and Double D constantly telling Eddy he couldn't stay after 9 p.m. so he could get a drink.

Finally night was upon the Eds. They were each excited and nervous though Eddy would never admit it. It was decided that Eddy would guide them through, saying a memorized script so that Double D could control the scares from the outside while taking the customers' money and Ed would wait for Eddy to pass him before chasing them through the halls. Just past 7 o'clock, the cul-de-sac kid and a few curious patrons arrived.

"Sup, Double Dork, Dorky," Kevin taunted. "Just here to keep count on how many unhappy customers you get."

After hitting Kevin on the arm, Nazz smiled, saying, "Well, the rest of us would like to try it out."

"Yes. Rolf would also like to partake in the house of hauntings."

"Well then, come on in!" Eddy announced. "It's only $5 per person."

Nazz, Rolf and Johnny walked up and eagerly placed their money in a jar as Eddy lead them up to the house. Sarah and Jimmy tried to follow, but were stopped by Double D's arm.

"Hey!" Sarah hollered. "What's the big idea?"

"I-I am s-sorry Sarah," he stuttered. "Only three can go in at one time."

"Oh, well that's fine. Right Jimmy?"

"Of course it is," Jimmy responded.

Of everyone, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny had changed the least. Jimmy got rid of his retainer and Johnny got rid of Plank, albeit because of an accident. He still carries a piece of the late Plank with him. Sarah had only matured mentally, though her temper was still awful.

After a few minutes, Eddy returned with the first group who were chattering excitedly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Kev," Nazz started, "but that was fantastic."

"Yes. Rolf does believe the Ed boys have a good chance to win this challenge."

"It was the scariest thing I've seen in a long time!" Johnny shouted.

This got the small line excited for what was to come.

Before Eddy could mock Kevin, Double D got Sarah and Jimmy ready to go and shoved them off to Eddy. This continued until it was just after 9 with all customer either satisfied, crying or both.

"Eddy, I must take my leave," Double D tried.

Eddy gaped. "What? But we still need ya."

"I know, but as I said before, I must go."

"No way! We still got more customers!"

"But-" started Double D.

Ignoring him, Eddy announced, "Step on up, step on up! Get ready for a thrill of a lifetime!"

As Double D took the next groups money, he thought, _'_ _Oh dear. This is not good, not good at all.'_

* * *

 **To explain Rolf's nano/nana comment, I heard him say both in the show, so I figured that they may be two different people (nano=grandpa/nana=grandma).**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was visiting my aunt and had an impromptu family reunion. Anyway, I would like respond to Mr. Dusk. The reason why it's mostly about Double D is because he is one of the people in the show that a could relate to (other than the inventing and weird sticky notes). It's easier for me to write if I can somewhat relate to the main character. Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

The morning seemed to come far too fast for everyone on the Monday after Halloween, even for the boy who was always up before the crack of dawn. Double D woke at 6 o'clock and was exhausted, which made him wonder how tired everyone else would be. He had stayed up far to late helping Eddy with his haunted house and counting the money they made. It bother him that he could not get the recommended 8-9 hours of sleep, though he had more to worry about at the moment. He was not able to get the necessary amount of blood over the week-end and a headache was beginning to form.

Double D slowly climbed out of be and started to get ready for his shower. He walked to his closet to grab a loofah, a towel, pair of clothes and his hat. Into the bathroom he went while he undressed, he contemplated whether he would actually go to school or not. Quickly hopping into the shower, he organized his thoughts.

 _"I do not have any tests today,"_ one part said. However another retorted, _"I do have work to turn in." "I am able to miss at least one day of school." "I have a perfect attendance to maintain."_ These thoughts continued even as he got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ultimately Double D decided he could not afford to miss a day of notes and no one in the cul-de-sac were in his classes. At this point, it was exactly 6:59 and Double D knew that Ed would be here soon for breakfast, so he started getting some buttered toast ready while he ate an apple. To avoid Sarah's wrath, Ed began leaving his house right before she woke which left him with no time to eat. After a while it became routine that he would come over and then leave at 7:10 to get Eddy out of his house.

Before he knew it, there was a loud banging on Double D's front door, signifying Ed's arrival. Opening the door, he said with a smile, "Greetings, Ed. Do come inside."

"Hiya Double D," Ed replied while taking his shoes off and putting them by the door.

Ed followed Double D into the kitchen and sat at the table while Double D finished preparing the buttered toast. After giving Ed his toast, Double D sat down across from him to finish eating his apple.

"Now, we must hurry up Ed. We slightly behind schedule."

"Okie dokie, Double D," Ed responded with a full mouth.

Suddenly, Ed stopped eating and just stared at Double D. After a moment, Ed tilted his head and said, "Hey, Double D."

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"Are you sick?"

Confused, he replied, "No, I am not sick. Whatever would give you that idea, Ed?"

"You are white and your teeth are pointy," he said while using his fingers to make fangs.

Double D sighed and started to clean the dishes. "Ed, I am always pale and everyone has sharp cuspids."

Waving his hands in front of him, Ed cried, "No Double D! You are starting to look like the evil vampyres from Return of the Vampyres, Get the Garlic."

"Do not worry, Ed, "Double D assured. "I am okay. My head just hurts a little."

"Hm, okay. Make sure the evil mutants from Planet Zemborg don't invade your hurting brain or they will make it explode."

"Um, sure Ed. Now we must leave or else we will be late."

Double D put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked with Ed back into the living room. They quickly put their shoes on, grabbed their bags and went to Eddy's house. His house was a couple houses farther in the cul-de-sac on the opposite side of the street. The two walked around the back of the house a knocked on the door.

"Eddy," Double D called. "Are you prepared for the day yet?"

Beyond the door was loud banging and a string of curses. "Yeah, just give me a minute," hollered Eddy.

"Hurry Eddy," Ed yelled. "Double D says we'll be late and if we are late again, school will tell Sarah and Sarah will tell Mom and Mom wi..."

"Ed, shut up." Eddy walked out grumbling about how Ed was stupid and wishing he could go back to bed. "What's the point going to school after Halloween? Seriously, everyone's gonna be so fuckin' tired they won't be there anyway."

"First off Eddy, language," Double D started. "Second, if there are less people there, it's less people that will see you in the cheerleader costume, right?"

"Yeah," Eddy thought. "You're right, Sockhead. Now, let's get this over with."

"That's too bad Eddy," Ed frowned.

"Huh, what are ya talkin' about, Ed?"

"Less people will see how pretty you'll look today."

Eddy just mumble "whatever" as the three friends walked to school. When they arrived, Ed and Double D escorted Eddy to the gym to make sure he actually went through with his punishment. As they walked into the gym, Nazz could be seen standing while tapping her foot impatiently.

When she noticed them, she said, "Finally! I've been waiting for forever. I thought you dudes were never going to show."

Eddy looked around and asked, "Where's Shovelchin?"

"He already went to class," Nazz answered. "Now your costume is in the locker room already. Hurry up and get it on so you can get to class."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," he said as he walking into the locker room.

"Nazz, I wanna wear a pretty costume too," Ed whined.

Surprised, she said, "Oh, okay. Let me go find one for you."

As Nazz walked off, Double D told Ed, "I am going to go to class now. I will see you and Eddy at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Double D. Don't let your head explode."

Giggling, Double D left the gym to get to his class. As he walked down the halls, he was surprised at how many people were actually in school today. Considering how many people were out last night, Double D expected more to stay home and sleep of the adrenaline or maybe a sugar rush.

When Double D arrived at his first class he thought, _"I hope this lovely day does not turn to disaster."_

* * *

It was finally time for lunch and Double D was feeling awful. For the first time in his school career, he actually considered skipping his last class; however, this was a deplorable act, so he just pushed through.

Normally Double D didn't mind walking through the crowded halls, but this time, it was like torture. The loud voices of the students was killing his now pounding head and with everyone squished together, Double D's senses were on overload, especially his sense of smell. He was determined, though, to get through the day.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Double D looked around and spotted Ed and Eddy sitting at a table in the back corner. Deciding to skip lunch, Double D trudged over to his friends. Sitting down, he looked over his friends. Eddy was wearing the blue and yellow female cheerleader costume that seemed to fit almost perfectly. Ed on the other hand wasn't wearing his costume.

"Greetings, fellows," Double D moaned. "Ed, where is your costume?"

Eddy mumble a quick "hi" while glaring at his food. Ed just smiled and said, "Hi, Double D. Nazz could find a big one to fit."

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"It's okay Double D," he reassured. "When I got sad, she said I would still look pretty. So, I am happy."

Eddy looked up from his food and looked shocked. "Jeez Louise, Sockhead. You look awful."

"Oh, thank you Eddy for that great boost of self-esteem," Double D sassed.

"No, seriously. Are sick or somethin'," Eddy said, worriedly.

"I am fine, just a headache is all," Double D sighed. "Also, I am sorry for before."

Before Eddy could respond, Kevin and Nazz arrived with their food. Looking over, Eddy suddenly burst out laughing at Kevin because he too was wearing a cheerleader costume. It had turned out that both Kevin and Eddy had cheated. Kevin had paid people not to go into the haunted house while Eddy convinced people to go back into the house and pretend it was their first time. As punishment, they both had to be embarrassed.

"Shut up, Skipper," Kevin snapped. "You look no better than I do."

"Yeah, but it's still hilarious," Eddy said, still laughing.

"But Eddy," Ed quickly said. "You and Kevin still look really pretty."

Nazz started giggling and said, "Yeah, Ed's right. You guys still look good."

Double D giggled and tried to get his mind off his surrounding; however, he wasn't able to because of all the people compacted into one room. Their scents were all making his mouth water and his head feel dizzy.

Suddenly, he stood up and said, "I apologize but I am going to find a quiet place to sit until the next class start."

He then ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the table confused.

"What's up with Double Dork?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Nazz added. "I've never seen him looked so freaked out before."

Ed just looked at Eddy while he looked in the direction his friend ran off in.

"Eddy, you alright?" Nazz questioned.

Without answering Nazz, Eddy got up and said, "C'mon Ed. Let's go check on Double D."

"Rightio Eddy." Ed got up and started to follow Eddy out of the room.

"I wonder what's goin' on," Nazz pondered.

Kevin shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't care. They're all dorks."

* * *

Ed and Eddy walked around the halls, looking in each room to see if Double D was there. While going down the hall near Double D's locker, the boys saw Rolf walking towards them.

"Hello Ed boys," Rolf greeted. "Rolf assumes you are looking for Double the Edd boy, yes?"

"Yeah. Ya know where he went?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. Rolf saw the Edd boy run into the large room of many books. He looked worse than Victor before his passing. Is he ill?"

"Double D head hurt all day. We must get to him before his head explodes," Ed piped in.

Perplexed, Rolf said, "Yes. Well, Rolf wishes you luck with Double the Edd boy."

Quickly Eddy dragged Ed passed Rolf and said, "Thanks Rolfy-boy."

"Bye Rolf," Ed yelled before they walked down another hall. "Eddy? Is Double gonna be okay?"

Eddy thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, Ed."

Ed then asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Double D?"

Walking up to the library door, Eddy said, "Maybe. If I'm right, though, I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

As they went in, the librarian noticed them and immediately began glaring. The last time Ed and Eddy were in the library, they knocked down three bookcases and ran off before they cleaned the mess. Needless to say, the librarian hated them.

"What are you two doing here?" she spat.

"Hi miss librarian lady," Ed said cheerfully. "We're looking for Double D."

"Hmph. I believe he went to the reference section."

"Thanks," Eddy said as he dashed between the bookcases with Ed hurrying after him.

The reference books were stored along the back wall and since most people didn't go back there, it was the quietest place to rest. Ed and Eddy quickly spotted Double D sitting on a beanbag with his head back and hat covering most of his face.

"Hello Ed, Eddy," Double D groaned.

Surprised, Eddy asked, "How'd you know it was us?"

Pointing to where his hat covered his nose, he said, "You and Ed, especially Ed, have very distinctive smells."

Ed quickly walked to Double D and pulled the beanie away from his face, asking, "Why are you hiding your face, Double D? Did your face blow up?"

"No, Ed," he exasperated. "My head is just killing me is all."

Hesitantly, Eddy then asked, "Is what I think wrong with you wrong with you?" Double D just nodded, knowing what Eddy was thinking. "Damn it, Sockhead! Why didn't you tell us you were bloodscenting!?"

Double D sighed. "Language Eddy, and I did not think it would be quite this bad."

Eddy groaned and pulled his hair before saying, "Ed, grab Double D."

"Okay, Eddy." Ed grabbed Double D and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Eddy, what are you doing?"

"We're taking you home," he responded.

"WHAT? What about my last class? My perfect attendance?"

"Who cares about that? If you stay, you're gonna get exposed."

"But-"

"Eddy's right Double D," Ed said. Double D looked over his shoulder at Ed as he continued, "If people know you're a vampyre, they will take you away. If they take you away, we won't be the three Eds. We will only be two and that is sad like a baby chicken getting lost."

Slowly, Double D said, "Alright, Ed, Eddy. Let us go home."

"Really?" Eddy said shocked that Double D relented so easily.

"Yes, I can get my notes from someone in class and I guess missing one class would not be so terrible."

"Okay, good," Eddy said. "C'mon Ed let's go."

* * *

On the way out of the school, they were stopped multiple times, each time explaining that Double D was sick. Double D refused to look up from Ed's back, using his awful stench to mask the ones of other people. Because they had to walk back to the cul-de-sac, it took nearly 30 minutes to get Double D home. When they were at their destination, Ed dropped Double D onto the couch while Eddy went to close the curtains and turn out the lights.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Double D said gratefully.

"Anytime, my little friend," Ed grinned, sitting next to him.

Eddy plopped down on the other side of Double D. He looked over and asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"My head feels like it may explode. Ah, do not worry Ed, it is physically impossible for that to happen."

"Oh. Okie dokie, Double D."

"Anyway," Eddy started. "I know that's not it. What else is there?"

Before he could answer, Ed ask, "Is it hard to breathe and your throat painful?"

"Uh, yes Ed. How did you know?"

"I saw it in a movie once, Revenge of the Evil Bloodsuckers. If they didn't drink blood they would hurt and not breathe and then they would die." After he said that, Ed grabbed Double D in a bone crushing hug and yelled, "DON'T DIE DOUBLE D!"

"Ed...can't... breathe," Double D sputtered.

Letting him go, Ed quickly apologized.

"Jeez Ed. You tryin' ta kill 'im?" Eddy laughed.

Ed then got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is everything alright, Ed?" Double D asked.

Suddenly, Ed yelled, "I'll be right back!"

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Eddy exclaimed.

"I gotta idea!" he said running out the door.

Eddy slapped his head saying, "Welp, this can't be good."

"Eddy," Double D gasped.

"What? Ed doesn't get good ideas."

"The haunted house was a good idea," he argued. "Now please open the door so Ed does not break it again. Mother and Father do not want to pay for yet another one."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy grumbled, walking to the door. As soon as he opened it, Ed shot through carrying a full grocery bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Steak," Ed said proudly.

"Why do you have steak, Ed," Double D asked.

"Well, you need blood. When steak isn't cooked there is blood. Maybe the steak will help you feel better."

"That's stupid, Ed," Eddy said. "The steak is dead. How will that help?"

"Eddy," Double D chided. "Put the steak on the coffee table, Ed."

"You're gonna do it?" Eddy gaped as Ed took the raw meat to the vampyre.

"Of course. Even if it does not help, it will not hurt me."

Double D slowly opened the package, as to not make a mess, and took the first piece out. The scent wasn't pleasant but he elongated his fangs. Before he began drinking, he asked, "Could you not watch me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," Eddy said, turning around. Ed followed suit albeit pouting, saying he "wanted to see Double D drain the blood of the lifeless meat."

Once they turned, Double D sank his fangs into the steak and began sucking the blood. All that could be heard was a soft slurping sound. When he finished the first piece, he went onto the second, then third and fourth. When Double D was finished, Ed and Eddy turned around and saw the steak now looked like large pieces of beef jerky.

Looking slightly disgusted, Eddy asked, "So, how ya feelin' now?"

"I do not feel as bad as I did before," Double D responded. "It did not help as much as I was hoping though."

Ed and Eddy walked back to the couch and sat in their previous spots.

"So," Eddy started, "why didn't ya say you were thirsty before?"

"Eddy, I did."

"What? When?"

Double D sighed. "I told you Friday and Saturday. Then I tried to tell you last night but you ignored me."

"I don't remember you saying anything last night. Anyway, if you were so thirsty, why didn't ya try harder?"

Double D was trying to keep calm so Ed didn't get upset again, but his short friend was making it very difficult. "Eddy, I tried to tell you every time you came back for knew customers, but you just kept said, 'Yeah, yeah whatever sockhead.' What else could I have done?"

"I don't know! You shoulda tried harder." Eddy quickly got up and said, "I'm gonna get soda." Before he left, he grabbed the drained steak.

Double D groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't be upset Double D," Ed tried. "Eddy's not mad at you. He mad at himself because he is a bad listener and you made him worry."

Walking back in the room, Eddy hit Ed in the head and said, "Shut up, Ed."

"Eddy, is that true?" Double D quietly asked.

Looking away, Eddy said, "Eh, kinda. You did freak me 'n Ed out."

"Aww, Eddy, that's sweet," Double D said.

"Yeah yeah, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's watch a movie or... Hey? Why are smelling the air?"

Double D looked at Eddy and said, "It is nothing. I just caught the scent of my parents. They are home early."

As he said that both his parents walked through the door. They looked at the couch and surprise, his mother said, "Boys! What are you doing home so early? I thought you didn't get home from school until four?"

Before anyone could put a word in, Double D's mother ran up to her son, grabbing his face and saying, "Oh my God! Sweetheart, you look awful! Are you sick!? No, you don't get sick. What's the matter?"

"He's bloodscenting, Mrs. Double D's mom," Ed stated.

"What!? Eddward, is this true?" Double D just nodded. Letting go of his face, his mother pointed upstairs saying, "Go get into bed this instant."

"HEY! That's no reason to punish him," Eddy said before adding, "uh, ma'am."

As Double D began his ascent upstairs, his mother sighed, "He's not being punished. If he sleeps he'll use the rest of the animal blood slower. Now follow me into the kitchen. We would like to talk to both of you. Oh and Eddy-dear, why are you wearing a cheerleader costume?"

"Lost a bet," he simply stated.

The boys walked after her while Double D's father came after them. The four sat down at the table, the two friends scared of what would be said or done.

Eddy was the first to break the silence. "Sooo, Mr. Vincent. How come you haven't said anything?"

Staring coldly, Mr. Vincent said, "I do not need to say anything to know it was you boys that prevented Eddward from drinking. He has always been diligent about his thirst. So, do you mind telling what happened?"

Ed and Eddy quickly explained their weekend, from their failed scam to the haunted house to earlier that day. When they finished, both parents sighed.

"While we are both furious that you let it get this far," Mr. Vincent explained, "we are both grateful that you got our son home before he started bloodlusting."

"What's bloodlusting?" Eddy asked.

"Ooh ooh, I know. I read it in a comic once," Ed said excitedly. "It's when a vampyre needs blood so bad they loose their mind."

"That's right, Ed," Mrs. Vincent said proudly. "But it's a little more complicated than that." Going into teacher-mode she explained, "You see, when a vampyre bloodlusts, an self-restraint is gone and they will attack anyone to get the blood."

"So, Double D coulda attack us?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy," Mr. Vincent said. "Something about the mind would prevent him from doing so, though that does not mean he would not fight you to get what he want."

"Now, Eddward has only bloodlusted once when he was five. It wasn't that bad then since he hadn't been able to use his vampyre strength or speed; now, even if he can't do it willingly, he might might be able to if he is desperate enough."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Double D's mom and dad," Ed said.

"Now," Mrs. Vincent clapped her hands together, "no more talking about this stuff. Eddward normally helps you boys with your homework, yes? My husband will help you with that while I begin preparing dinner."

"Aah," Mr. Vincent protested. "How about I cook dinner while you help the boys?"

Glaring at her husband, she said, "Are you saying I can't cook?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Last time you cooked, even Eddward got food poisoning and he's a vampyre!"

Quickly relenting, Mrs. Vincent said, "Fine. Let's go boys."

* * *

Hidden in the woods, was a tall, pale man with short platinum blond hair. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt with the the top button undone. The man was holding a phone up to his ear, wearing an annoyed expression.

 _"Marcus! Are you fucking ignoring me, you bastard?"_ said the woman on the other end.

"Just hurry up and repeat what you said, I don't got all day," the man, Marcus said.

 _"Ugh! I SAID you need to hurry up! You know Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting. He wants you to get in contact with the boy by the end of the week."_

Groaning, Marcus said, "Fine, I'll do it soon. No need t' get your panties in a twist, Beth."

 _"He also said you better not kill anyone this time or your fired."_

 _"_ Alright, tell Boss that it'll be done by Friday."

Without waiting for a response, Marcus pressed the end button. He continued to watch the house, thinking of a good way to get this done.

* * *

 **Since there wasn't a logical place to put it, I am explaining what bloodscenting is here. Every person has two scents: their natural body odor and then the smell of their blood. When a vampyre can smell another person's bloodscent, it is called bloodscenting. Subconsciously, the mind makes the bloodscent of people they are close to smell awful, thus deterring the vampyre from drinking their blood. If they're desperate enough though, they will drink it anyway.**

 **Please review and of you have any ideas or constructive criticism, put it in and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the support you have given. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Not as in "Oh god, I just hit by the feels bus" but that it was the first time writing something like below. Also, I hope the Eds aren't too OOC. Now, let us continue with the tale.**

* * *

The days following the incident with Double D were awkward, to say the least. Firstly, no matter how many times Double D and his father- before he went back to work- would tell him, Ed still believed that his head was going to explode, though now he thought it would be from Double D's mathematics teacher. He claimed that he was an evil mutant and Double D was in danger. At one point, Ed had actually ran into his class and kidnapped the boy, much to the dismay of the other students and teacher. Needless to say, Ed got a severe scolding from his little friend and a weeks worth of detention.

The one of the other reasons for the days awkwardness was Eddy. It wasn't anything he had done, it was the way he seemed to act. Eddy appeared to be keeping his distance from Double D as in he always kept him at arms length and only got closer if necessary. Eddy had also been more conscious of anything that Double D did and if he would move to fast Eddy would become jumpy. When Double D confronted him about it that Wednesday, Eddy began to get angry. After a few minutes, Ed has to mediate between the two so that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. When Eddy had left, Ed told Double D, "It's not your fault Eddy is mad. He's still mad at himself and doesn't know how to make himself feel better."

Although Ed wasn't intellectually smart, he had always been emotionally smart, something both Eddy and Double D seemed to forget. The next morning while the three went to the bus stop, Double D apologized for everything and said that he forgave him for what happened Sunday and Monday. He also reassured Eddy that he would never hurt him or Ed ever. Eddy didn't say anything; he did, however, relax some and distanced himself a little less than before.

The last reason was Kevin. There isn't any other way to explain it. Just being around Kevin seemed to make things uncomfortable. Kevin didn't act any different around the Eds; he still called them dorks, he still insulted Eddy anyway he could, still mocked Ed's choice in comics. No matter how much the three of them thought, they couldn't think of a reason that they would feel some uncomfortable around Kevin.

Today was Friday and things were almost back to normal between the two Eds. At the moment, it was lunchtime and the Eds were sitting at their table with Nazz and Kevin. Rolf had decided that he would sit with his friends from agriculture class and Johnny was home sick.

"You know," Nazz said, "it's great to see you guys not acting all weird an' stuff."

"Yeah, we are like three little peas in a pod," Ed smiled.

"You never did say what was up with you dudes anyway."

Quickly, Double D said, "Sorry, Nazz. It is, um, kind of personal."

"Oh, okay," Nazz said dejectedly. "Just don't do that again. It was really weird, right Kev?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was real weird," Kevin answered.

Nazz and the Eds looked at Kevin before Double D asked, "Are you feeling okay, Kevin? You have been quite the distracted as of recent."

"I'm fine," Kevin snapped. Before anyone could say anything, he quickly added, "I'm just, uh, gotta lot on my mind is all."

"Alright then," Nazz said.

They quietly continued eating. After a few minutes, Ed startled everyone by yelling, "OH! Double D, Eddy. Can we have a sleepover tonight?"

Coming out of his shock, Double D said, "I am not sure Ed. Mother might not want anyone over while she is home."

"Yeah and my ma said you can't sleepover anymore after you ate our fridge," Eddy reminded.

With his best pout, Ed whined, "But guys. We haven't had a sleepover in forever and I promise to be good and do my homework and make sure my tummy doesn't eat everything and..."

"Okay Ed, okay," Double D interrupted. "I will ask Mother if it is acceptable for you to say over."

"Oh goodie," Ed shouted, clapping his hands together. "I will bring lots o' gravy and butter for buttered toast and the new alien movie, Rise of the Evil Zombie Alien From Planet Zombie."

Chuckling, Eddy said, "Yeah and I'll bring the popcorn and the good movies."

"Hey! Rise of the Evil Zombie Alien From Planet Zombie is a good movie, mister."

"Yeah right. I guarantee that any movie I pick will be better than yours."

This quickly sparked an all out debate between the small group about what movies were better. Double D chose to stay out of it as his favorite movies consisted of educational movies. Eventually, the debate led to an heated argument between Kevin and Eddy with Nazz, Ed and Double D having to prevent it from coming to blows. Luckily, they were able to prevent any senseless bets from being placed again. Lunch ended with both boys red in the face and their friends breathing a sigh of relief.

The last few hours of the day seemed to go by in a flash. However, even after the final bell rang, one Eds' day was not up yet, for he still had one more day of detention.

Outside, Eddy and Double D were sitting on the steps, trying to keep themselves entertained while waiting Ed. Eddy had, upon Double D's insistence of course, finished his homework and was now playing on his phone. Like Eddy, Double D completed his homework and was trying to read up on the following weeks history topics.

Finally completely bored and out of things to do, Eddy shouted, "GAH! What is taking Ed so long?! It's almost four!"

Shutting his book with a sigh, Double D calmly responded, "Eddy, we have waited for over a hour nearly everyday this week. It should not be a surprise Ed had to be disciplined and yet again must stay late."

"Yeah, well who cares? I'm bored," Eddy grumbled.

"If you are so bored, then let us talk. I have a question I have been meaning to ask." With only a groan as his response, Double D continued. "On Monday after my...bloodscenting incident, you were acting as if you were afraid of me. May I ask why?"

Eddy's eyes widened. He quickly got off the stairs and began pacing, looking towards the ground.

"Eddy, you know that there is no reason to fear me. You have known I am a vampyre since we were 8 years old."

"Yeah I know that," Eddy exclaimed, suddenly stopping his pacing. "It's just, I don't know, your parents kinda freaked me out I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all that talk about bloodscenting and bloodlusting and you going crazy if you didn't get blood. It just bothered me is all."

Double D sighed, saying, "Mother and Father must have told you that my subconscious mind with prevent me from harming a person that I am close to as their blood will smell disgusting, even if I am desperate for blood."

"Yeah, I know. You usually never talk about any of that stuff. Me 'n Ed didn't really know any of that stuff. And there was a lot of talk about, you know, blood."

Even after getting over his fear of shots along with the rest of the cul-de-sac kid, except Kevin, Eddy still had a slight fear of blood. It was one of the reasons Double D never talked about anything to do with blood. The other being it made him uncomfortable, too.

"I understand. I probably should have explained more than just bloodscenting to you and Ed, but I feared the both of you would become scared of me. Also, you should know that I would never hurt you, Ed or anyone else in the cul-de-sac."

Before Eddy could even being thinking of a response, Ed burst out of the front doors with a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys guess what?! Mr. King said I'm more annoying than a newborn chicken. I don't get how that's a bad thing. Baby chicks are SO cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares Ed?" Starting to walk off, Eddy then said, "Let's just get outta here."

Double D quickly gathered his stuff; but before he could climb down the steps, Ed grabbed him, carried him down and picked Eddy up as well. Ed then began running towards home with both his friends yelling to let them go.

* * *

It took nearly ten minutes to finally get Ed to put Eddy and Double D back on the ground and because of Ed's constant running, they nearing the small forest behind Double D's house. At the moment, Eddy and Double D were discussing a new scam idea while Ed made his usual inane comments.

"You are gonna find a way to make this work, Sockhead," Eddy said, trying to change the smart Eds mind.

"I told you Eddy, no student is going to believe that I would create cheat sheets," Double D tried. "They would sooner believe I skip a day of school than I would help them cheat."

"Come. On. Sockhead. You know if me or Ed sell it, no one would believe it."

"It is Ed or me, Eddy," Double D corrected. "And like I said no one would believe it if I sold them either."

"But..."

"Double D's right Eddy," Ed put in.

"You're taking his side, Ed?" Eddy exclaimed. Crossing his arms and glaring, he then muttered, "Traitor."

"But Eddyyy," Ed whined. "Double D is too nice. Everyone knows Double D is nice and wouldn't do anything bad like cheat."

Groaning, Eddy said, "Fine. I'll figure somethin' else out."

The three Eds continued walking, thankful they were almost home, when a large rustling was heard from the woods. Thinking it was just some wild animal, the boys continued walking; however, when they realized the noise was following them, they started to become nervous and moved faster in hopes it would go away. Instead, before they could make it 20 feet, a figure walked out in front of them.

In front of them was a man with short blond hair who was just a few inches shorter than Ed. Today, he was wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans. He looked like a normal man, except that his fangs were elongated past his lips and his finger nails were long and pointed.

Eddy was cowering behind Ed who was fascinated that there was another vampyre. Double D on the other hand was apprehensive about the newcomer.

"Afternoon, boys," Marcus smirked. "Yer later than I expected." When none of the Eds said anything, he continued. "Ya know Lil' Eddward, I'm supposed to give you a message, but first..."

Before either of the boys could move, Marcus ran over, using his vampyric speed and punched Double D in the stomach. He then jumped back to where he was standing just a few seconds before.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled both Ed and Eddy as their friend doubled over in pain.

"It's quite strange," Marcus said with a thoughtful expression. "I barely punched you and you're hunched over, so why would I be sent to give _you_ a message?"

Fearful that he was going to attack his friend again, Ed took a fighting stance and started to run towards Marcus. Before he got too far, however, Double D yelled "STOP," and hurriedly followed Ed, grabbing his jacket in attempt to hold him back. Accidentally using his vampyre strength, Double D fell back, launching Ed backwards behind Eddy. Fortunately, Ed landed on his back, quickly sitting up in surprise, as no one can usually move him, let alone throw him.

"How the hell did ya do that, Double D?" Eddy asked, quickly blinking out his shock.

Choosing to ignore his short friend, Double D picked himself up and said, "I am sorry Ed! Are you uninjured?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Double D," Ed smiled, slowly standing up.

Sighing, Double D faced Marcus again and looked at his hands. There were quite a few scrapes and small bits of rocks and dirt in them. After wiping his hands together, the scratches quickly began to heal.

 _Hmm, interesting,_ thought Marcus. _Let's see what happens when I do this._

Once again, before anyone could move, the man took off for the smarter Ed using his incredible speed. He swiftly punched him in the face and then in the gut, causing Double D to fly back towards Ed.

Quickly, Eddy said, "Ed! Grab him!"

Just as Double D was about to hit the ground, Ed reached out and caught him. After being sat down, Double D started coughing hard. Looking at his friend, Eddy noticed he was already forming a black eye and had a cut under his eye as well as some blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You are definitely a strange one Lil' Eddward Vincent."

Taking a step forward, he suddenly felt a hand grip his arm. Smirking, he turned to the little Ed when he felt a fist hit him in the nose, effectively breaking it.

Chuckling, Marcus reset his nose and said, "I like you. Ya got spunk, shrimpy." He suddenly grabbed Eddy by the throat, breaking skin under his nails.

"EDDY!" Ed and Double D were instantly on their feet.

Sniffing the scent coming from Eddy, Marcus used his other hand to grip Eddy's shirt and removed the hand from his neck. Revealed his fangs, he said, "Ya know, yer blood smells pretty good. Maybe you'll do for my cause."

Seeing Eddy's danger, Ed hurried to help when he saw a blur pass him. Double D had somehow used his vampyre speed and ran for the pair. Upon arriving, he grabbed Eddy and pulled him out of the older vampyre's grip, causing Eddy's shirt to tear. He then punched Marcus in the face, breaking his nose yet again.

Ed came just seconds later and grabbed Eddy in a bone crushing hug. Seeing the cuts on Eddy's neck, he thought, _It does not look too terrible. I will just slip a few drops of my blood into his drink again._

Suddenly, a hand was on Double D's shoulder, spinning him around. He then felt a hand take hold of his shirt and a fist in stomach. The hand holding his shirt prevented him from being thrown back again. Taking a look at Marcus, Double D saw a look of anger and frustration on the man's face before another three hard punches hit him.

Both Ed and Eddy were trying to get the Double D out of his grip with little luck. After a few more hits, Marcus let go and shoved Double D into his friends, causing four deep cuts on the boy's chest from his claw like nails. Holding Double D up with Ed's help, Eddy looked at his injured friend's chest and paled when he saw the blood flowing. When Marcus looked about to strike again, all three Eds looked ready to defend the other.

 _All three of them are gonna get themselves killed to protect each other,_ he thought remorsefully. _Lil' Eddward dying won't help my cause any._

"Alright, I'll leave, but first," Marcus said, "Boss wanted me to tell ya that it'll be great to see ya after ten long years."

He then took off, leaving Double D wide eyed and paler than usual.

"Are you okay Double D?" Ed asked, worriedly.

Giving a weak smile he said, "Do not worry Ed, Eddy. I am just fine," before falling over, unconscious.

Ed quickly caught him, asking Eddy what to do; however, Eddy didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at all the blood and wondered how someone could lose that much and still be alive. He snapped out of his shock when Ed brought his foot to Eddy's face.

"R-right. C-c'mon Ed! We gotta get Double D home. His mom can help."

"Right Eddy." Ed threw him over his shoulder, earning a "Gentle Ed" from Eddy.

The two of them ran the rest of the way to the cul-de-sac, earning some looks from a few passerby. Fortunately for the boys, Double D's house was the first house they would pass so they could avoid any questions from the other inhabitants.

Once at the smart Eds house, Eddy opened the door and slammed it shut after Ed entered.

Walking out of the kitchen, Mrs. Vincent said, "You better not have broke the door again!" Upon seeing the state the boys were in, she yelled, "OH MY GOD! What happened?!"

"We got attacked by a bad vampyre," Ed hurriedly said, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah and Double D lost a lot a blood and passed out. What do we do?!" Eddy asked.

"It'll be okay," Mrs. Vincent said, trying to sound calm. "Take Eddward to his bed and take off his shirt and hat. I'm going to call his father, then I'll come help him."

The boys quickly ran passed her up the stairs while she hurried to the phone and dialed her husband's office number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"What is the matter, Diane?"

"Eddward and the boys got attack by a vampyre!"

"What?! Is Eddward okay?!" He responded, trying not to yell.

"He's unconscious and Eddy says he lost a lot of blood."

Trying to calm down, Mr. Vincent said, "Alright, don't worry. I will be home in a few hours."

"WAIT." Diane called into the phone. "Can you try to bring at least 8 blood packets with you? We don't know how bad his injuries are and Eddward probably won't be able to hunt this weekend."

Nodding into the phone, he said, "I will do my best. I love you, bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up and going to her son's room.

Upon arriving, she saw the full extent of the injuries to her son. Double D had bruises covering almost his entire stomach and chest, which looked worse from how pale he had become. There were several lacerations around his chest, most likely from the vampyre's nails, and a few very noticeable broken ribs. Most of the blood that was on him appeared to be from his various head and facial injuries.

Mrs. Vincent quickly walked over to the drawer that held Double D's medical supplies and grabbed out alcohol, gauze, bandage wrap, medical tape and a scalpel.

"Will Double D be okay, Mrs. Double D's mom?" Ed asked, still trying to hold back tears.

"It'll be okay, boys," she reassured. She began cleaning and dressing the cuts on his chest while saying. "I can't do much for him other than stop the bleeding. His body should quickly be able to heal itself because of its vampyric nature."

As a marine biologist, Diane Vincent didn't know much about treating wounds. She did remember some of what she saw in her husband's medical books.

"So, how long 'til he's back to normal?" Eddy asked, slightly relieved by Mrs. Vincent's words.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, watching one of the smaller cut on Double D's face and one of the larger ones on his chest. "The small cuts are don't appear to be healing as fast as they should and the big laceration here isn't closing up at all."

Not understanding what she meant by that, Eddy asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Eddward needs more blood in his body than what he has. When the vampyre blood and human interact the healing process is 100 times faster than normal. However, Eddward does not have enough human blood to cause that reaction."

Standing up over Double D's head, Mrs. Vincent propped open his mouth. She then grabbed the scalpel and brought it up to her hand.

"Mrs. Vincent!" Eddy shouted. "What are you doing?"

Smiling, she said, "Don't worry Eddy. When Eddward was young, he refused to drink blood, believing he was hurting the animal he took it from." Cutting over a crease in her palm, she let some blood drip into Double D's mouth. "Myself or my husband would have to do this when he slept."

"Did it hurt?" Ed asked.

"Only little."

The blood dripping slowly came to a stop and Mrs. Vincent grabbed the bandage wrap. While fixing her hand, she saw a couple small cuts were slowly healing.

"Don't he need more blood than that?" Eddy said, face slightly paled.

"Yes, but luckily, my husband will be bringing some blood from work." Beginning to dress the rest of the wounds she said, "Now, go downstairs. After I finish this, there won't be much we can do until he gets blood."

"C'mon, Ed," Eddy said.

Ed nodded and looking dejected and worried, both boy left Mrs. Vincent to finish her work.

Once downstairs, they dropped on the couch, exhausted.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, Mrs. Vincent came into the living area. Looking them over, she asked, "Are you boys injured?"

Before Eddy could say anything, Ed said, "I'm good but Eddy's neck is hurt. The vampyre cut him."

"Okay," Mrs. Vincent said, going to the kitchen. "Just let me grab the alcohol and band-aids."

When she got back, she cleaned Eddy's neck and place the band-aids on the scratches.

* * *

It was 10 at night when Alexander Vincent walked through the door, carrying a large cooler. Mr. Vincent was wearing white pants and a long white coat. Before he could greet them, Mrs. Vincent launched herself off the couch towards him.

Before she made to her husband, Mr. Vincent put his hand up. "It is okay, Dear. I will handle our son." Eyeing her hand, he continued, "You should re-bandage your hand. I do not want you to get an infection."

Before climbing the staircase, he looked to the two boys on the couch and said, "When I come back, would you two tell us what happened?"

"Okay, Mr. Double D's dad."

Nodding, Mr. Vincent went upstairs. Walking into his son's room, he was shocked at how injured his son was. Placing the cooler by the bed, Mr. Vincent placed a hand on Double D's head. He rubbed his son's head, accidentally moving his hair to reveal a large scar on the left side of his head that extended from just below his his hairline to about three inches into his hair. Seeing the scar, he felt anger well up upon remembering how it came to be.

Shaking his head, Mr. Vincent propped open Double D's mouth. He opened the cooler and grabbed out a blood packet. He tore it open and slowly poured it into his son's mouth. He was grateful when he saw a swallowing action. Once he finished the first, he continued onto the second, then third and lastly fourth. He then began working on replacing the bandages.

Once he was done, he picked up the empty packets and cooler. He took one last look around and saw Double D's beanie on the nightstand and put the cooler down. Mr. Vincent grabbed the hat, placed it in his son's head and said, "There. This should make you feel a little better when you wake."

Grabbing the cooler again, he left and went back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and noticed Diane and the boys were sitting at the table. Mr. Vincent threw the empty packs in the trash and took the remaining four out of the cooler, putting them into the fridge. When he was done, he sat next to his wife and across from Ed and Eddy.

"Okay, Ed. Eddy," Mr. Vincent calmly said. "Please tell us what happened."

Ed and Eddy quickly began recalling the events up to when the arrived to the house. When they got to the message that Marcus had given, Mrs. Vincent's eye widened and looked fearful while her husband let out a frustrated sigh.

"You guys know who the guy's boss is?" Eddy asked.

Regaining her composure, Mrs. Vincent said, "Somewhat. Seen him but never officially met."

Ed then said, "Why are you and Double D so scared?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mr. Vincent sighed again. "Look boys. It is not really our place to tell you everything, but the quick story is that Eddward was not always a vampyre. That man's boss turned him when he was five years old."

* * *

 **Hey! Did you get that little phrase above? I won't tell you which one but if you did, don't say where it's from. It's a secret. Also, about Double D's thought of giving Eddy a bit of his blood, he's been doing that for year. I figured since you never see the Eds really injured or anything, it would seem logical that Double D could be giving them vampyre blood to heal their injuries faster.**

 **Now, I hope this was worth the wait. If not, meh. That's fine. If you have any constructive criticism, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for continuing to read this story. Although it's not as many as other authors, I am surprised of how many people have actually read my story. Now, I figured I should give some information on Double D's parents as I doubt I will mention it in the story. First, we'll start with Diane Vincent. Diane is a marine biologist who obviously works by the ocean. She also scares Ed and Eddy, especially when she wields her favorite spatula. She hates when anyone says a rude/derogatory name at someone in her presence; so, Eddy will usually not say "Sockhead" or "Lumpy" around her. Alexander Vincent, on the other hand, is a general surgeon. He generally has a calm demeanor until something happens to his son. When that happens he can be one of the scariest people you could meet. He almost never yells though, which can make him scarier. For the sake of the story, both him and Diane work a little over 5 hours from home in different directions. So, they can't be home as often as they want because of this. Alright, that's enough about his parents. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was 11 o'clock Saturday morning and things were pretty quiet, though that is to be expected. Everyone is probably sleeping in or trying to get chores done before it gets too late. That was the truth for everyone but one boy at the far end of the cul-de-sac. Jimmy had woken up early to get his chores done so he could be ready for his picnic with Sarah.

No one really understood how anyone could be friends with an loud-mouthed brute such as Sarah, but, that never stopped the two from being the best of friends. If Sarah was talked bad behind her back, Jimmy was always there to defend her honor and when ever Jimmy was teased or bullied by anyone, Sarah was there right away to defend him. It hadn't been any surprise when Jimmy had begun to develop feeling for her. Sarah, however, still had a lingering crush on Double D from when a few years ago. Because of this, Jimmy never said anything. He just didn't want to loose his best friend.

Jimmy was currently in the kitchen preparing lunch: 2 ham-'n-cheese sandwiches, some chocolate chip cookies, lemonade and water. He placed each item in a white cooler and put a checkered picnic blanket on top. He would have used a basket but the handle broke off. Once he was done, he grabbed the cooler and went out the front door.

While walking over to Sarah's house, Jimmy noticed it was eerily quiet. No one was out, not even to Eds and Rolf's animals weren't making any noise either. It made everything seem creepy. Shrugging, Jimmy walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing a disheveled looking Sarah.

"Hi Sarah," Jimmy said happily.

"Hey," Sarah said. "Sorry I'm not ready. Mom's making me do chores."

Confused, Jimmy asked, "Why can't you get Ed to do them as always?"

"Because my stupid brother hasn't come home yet," she grumbled.

"Oh," Jimmy said, looking sad. "Do you want to have the picnic another day?"

"No way! I'm sure Mom'll let me go. Go set up and I'll be there by the time you're done."

"Okay. I'll see you there," Jimmy said. Upon the door shutting, he skipped off towards the junkyard and into the woods.

During the incident with Eddy's Brother, the two of them had found a really pretty field of flowers. They've having regular picnics there since then. Once he entered the forest, Jimmy began following a path he had long memorized.

Unlike the cul-de-sac, the forest was teeming with life. Birds were chirping and squirrels jumped from tree to tree, looking for food. Jimmy avoided the squirrels like he has ever since the day a squirrel somehow caused a tree to fall on him. Every once in a while, he would here the snapping of a branch. He thought nothing of it though, just continuing on his way.

Soon he reached the small clearing and quickly began preparing for the picnic. Half-way through the setup, he suddenly heard a scream come from the woods behind him. Turning towards the scream, he debated whether to look or not. Curiosity, however, got the better of him and he started towards where the sound came from. Weaving his way through the trees, Jimmy eventually came across a man on the ground, leaning against a tree. The man had beads of sweat plastered across his face, causing his blond hair to stick to it. He also had his leg pulled to his chest.

"S-sir, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

Looking up in surprise, the man said, "Oh, thank God. I think my leg's broke. Can you help me?"

"Y-yeah, of course. I-i'll be right back."

"Wait!" the man yelled. "Please, come here for just a moment. Please."

Nodding, Jimmy walked a few feet forward when the man suddenly shot up at him, grabbing Jimmy by the shirt. The man turned shoved Jimmy against the tree he was previously on.

"W-wait," Jimmy stammered. "What's going on!? What are you doing!? Who are you!?"

Raising Jimmy up to eye level, the man smirked, showing off his fangs. He said, "Name's Marcus. As you can see, I'm a vampyre." When he said this, Jimmy began crying. "And yes, I am going to kill you."

Crying harder, Jimmy asked, "B-but why?"

Giving a slight shrug, he said, "Killing you will help mine and my boss's cause. Picked you because you were the easiest target of all those little twerps in that neighborhood." Marcus leaned in to bite Jimmy's neck, saying, "Now, it's time to go."

Quickly waving his hands in front of him, Jimmy yelled, "Wait! Can I have one last request?"

"Fine," Marcus grumbled, pulling away from the boy. "But no 'Please don't kill me' or any shit like that. I hear that every fucking time."

"No, it's not that," he said quietly. "Please, don't kill Sarah." Seeing a confused look, Jimmy continued. "She's my best friend. She has red hair, bright gree-"

"Yeah yeah," Marcus cut off. "I know who you're talking about. I won't kill her but I can't promise someone else will."

 _Not even the most caring human would beg for a life that isn't in danger. This human is quite interesting._

Upon seeing the child nod, Marcus said, "Now is that it? I really want to kill you now."

Thinking for a moment he asked, "Will it hurt?"

Marcus gave a curt "Yes" before sinking his fangs into Jimmy's neck as hard as he could, eliciting a blood curdling scream.

Every second the vampyre sucked his blood, everything got darker until there was nothing.

.

.

.

.

And then, there was something. A blinding light that seemed to envelop the boy that forced him to clamp his eyes shut. When the light became less intense, Jimmy opened his eyes to reveal a large field full of flowers, a bright blue, cloudless sky and a woman wearing a long white dress. The woman was beautiful with blonde shoulder length hair, bright green eyes and flawless skin. She was very tall, being a full two heads taller than Jimmy.

"Hello James Campbell or Jimmy as you like to be called," she said with a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked. "Are you an angel?"

"My name is Allura and no, I'm not an angel. I am a guide."

"A guide to where?"

Giggling, she said, " To heaven of course."

"Then, where am I now?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"You're in a place called limbo. You are here because there is still a strong want to be on Earth. To do something that you couldn't. Say something you couldn't."

Looking down sadly, Jimmy said, "I never told Sarah how I feel."

"I know. I understand what it feels like to be taken from your love. But you must come to accept what has happened."

"I do accept that I'm dead now," Jimmy countered. "That doesn't mean I don't want to see her again."

"My dear Jimmy," Allura said gently. "You can see her again."

"HOW?! How can I see her again?"

Allura gave a light smile. "There are two ways and both will take time but it is completely you're choice. First, you could say here until her passing, which will take nearly 60 years. Or you could follow me to heaven and someday be reborn."

"How will I see her again if I'm reborn?"

"You will just have to trust me. Both your fates are intertwined together. You are destined to see her again. I swear it."

Looking thoughtful, he asked, "How long will I have to wait if I follow you?"

"Hmm, about 12 years I believe." Nodding slowly, Jimmy decided, "Okay. I will follow you."

"Are positive?" When she saw him nod, Allura walked closer and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Then, it's time to follow me."

Together, Allura and Jimmy walked towards where heaven would be, waiting for the day he could see Sarah again.

* * *

It had been more than 5 hours since Jimmy's death and Marcus was still thinking about it. When he had sensed the boy's heart stop beating, Marcus immediately ripped his fangs out of the neck. When he did that, however, he had taken a large piece of Jimmy's throat with him. It had taken everything he had not to heave right then. Contrary to belief, he hated senseless killing. This had been the first time in 250 years he had drank human blood.

Once he had calmed down, Marcus took off. 10 minutes later, he heard a scream rip through the wood. Another 10 minutes passed before he heard sirens. It didn't matter though. Marcus was too far away to track. Surprisingly, he didn't receive the call that he was fired until just a 2 hours ago and that Matty and some chick named Sandra were on their way. To prevent too much commotion, the man stayed in the woods about 40 miles away.

"Hmm. I figured they be here by now." When Marcus heard rustling, he then said, "Huh. Speak of the Devils and they shall come."

Out of the bushes came an odd pair. The girl, presumably Sandra, was a petite. She looked no taller than 5 feet. Her red hair was pulled back in a large clip. She wore what looked to be a blood red cocktail dress and 5 inch heals. Marcus didn't know anything about this entry woman, not even her species.

Mathew, or Matty as Marcus liked to call him, wore a long sleeved plaid, buttoned all the way up, and faded blue jeans. on his head was a flat cap that held his long black bangs behind his head. Marcus knew more about this vampyre than he wished.

The two had met 11 years ago in Seattle. Mathew was only 16 and had been kick out of his home, leaving behind his little brother and parents. He had been on the brink of starvation when Marcus found him. He invited the boy to his apartment to eat. Mathew had other plans. Once he thought Marcus had fallen asleep, he attempted to rob him. However, Marcus caught him and told him that he could die or be a vampyre. His decision was obvious. Marcus became his mentor and taught him everything until 5 years ago. The two had a massive fight that ended with mutual animosity towards the other. Last Marcus had heard about him was 3 years ago when he got a serious head injury from a bunch of kids.

Giving a smirk, Marcus said, "Evening. Nice weather, huh?"

"Can we cut to the chase?" Sandra said. "I've a party I'm late for."

"Aw come on," Marcus fake whined. "Lil' Matty and I haven't seen each other in forever."

Crossing his arms Mathew grumbled, "Like I wanted to see you, ya cowardly bastard."

"Oooh, you still got the same spunk as before."

"Shut up," he said. "Before we kill you, tell me. Why did you disobey the boss?"

"Yeah," Sandra agreed. "I've heard a lot good stuff about you. Mostly you preventing vampyres from killing too many people. Thanks for that."

 _So that's what she is,_ the old vampyre thought.

Marcus released a large sigh. "Because, I am _tired._ I have lived this life for too long and I am ready to go."

Confused, Mathew asked, "Why would you be tired of a life like this? It's great."

"That's the different between us. You understand when you're as old a me."

Growing annoyed, Sandra spoke up. "Look I really need to go. My husband is waiting."

"Fine, I got somewhere I gotta be too," Mathew said. Crouching into a fighting stance, he continued. "Let's get this over with."

Marcus just stood in place as the partners rushed him, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

 **Thank you reading and I'm sorry that it took almost a month to get this done. The next chapter will contain a flash back. Please be patient and hopefully the chapter will be up soon. If you have any critics, put it in the reviews and I'll look into it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Good afternoon, my students. Now, I do apologize for not speaking to you outside this tale and if you do not remember who I am that is perfectly fine. Please just refer to the beginning of our first lesson, chapter 1.

Today's lesson will occur near the same time young Jimmy left his house to see Sarah. Now, it is time to continue with where we last left off.

* * *

In Double D's room, Ed was sitting in a chair next to his little friend's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Eddy and Mr. Double D's dad were downstairs, Eddy being "tired of waiting for Double D to get up" while Mr. Double D's dad was making some buttered toast for Ed.

Ed continued to closely watch Double D, worried that he will be upset that he didn't wake up on time.

Double D began tossing and turning, like he was having a bad dream. Ed stood up and walked to him, trying to wake his friend. Suddenly, Double D sat straight up in bed, scaring Ed and causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Breathing heavy, Double D grabbed his ribs in pain. Looking around, he saw Ed on the floor, eye wide. Smiling softly, he said, "Greetings, Ed.

Recovering from his shock, Ed gave a large grin and jumped from his spot. Ed quickly grabbed Double D into a hug, surprising the smaller with how gentle it was.

"My Ed," Double D said once he was released. "That was a very nice hug."

"Really?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Well, Mr. Double D's dad said I must be gentle like I am with Rolf's chickens."

"Father is here?" Double D asked.

"Yep. He is downstairs with Eddy making me buttered toast."

"Where is Mother?"

"She went to the store to buy more Crunchy Puffs."

Nodding again, Double D then asked, "Why did you and Eddy stay here?"

Looking confused, Ed replied, "You are our friend and friends stay together when they get hurt. Eddy also said," Giving his best Eddy impression, "'Stay right here with Sockhead and come get me and Mr. Vincent when he wakes up.'"

"Alright, Ed," Double D giggled. "You should go get Eddy and Father, then."

"Why?"

"Eddy told you to, did he not?"

"OH, right," Ed said before running out of the room, his feet stomping loudly on the floor.

Downstairs, Eddy was sitting on the couch trying to be interested in what's on TV while Mr. Vincent was coming out of the kitchen with two pieces of toast on a plate. When they heard Ed bounding across the floor, they both paused and looked towards the stairs, waiting for him to come down.

Once Ed was at the bottom of the steps, with a smile, he shouted, "Double D's awake!"

Looking skeptical, Eddy said, "Is he actually awake this time, Lump- uh, Ed?"

"Yes, he's awake, Mister. We were talking."

Mr. Vincent walked over to Ed and handed him the plate before saying, "Thank you, Ed. I must go upstairs anyway to check his bandages."

He began walking up the stairs, closely followed by Ed and Eddy. Stepping into Double D's room, they saw the boy slouching on the bed.

"Hello, Father."

"Good morning, Eddward." Mr. Vincent went over to his son and said, "Please lift your arms. I need to change your bandages."

Giving a nod, Double D raised both arms as high as he could tolerate, which wasn't far, but it was enough for Mr. Vincent to work with. After he finished removed the bandages, he placed a hand just below his son's neck and pushed lightly. "You need to lay down so I can properly check your injuries." Once the young vampyre was laying down, his father began to press on Double D's abdomen, asking with each press if it hurt.

"Alright son. The internal bleeding has stopped; however, the areas around you liver and stomach are still swollen." Moving his hands up to Double D's chest, Mr. Vincent said, "Now, I am going to feel your ribs to see what is still broken."

While Mr. Vincent did this, he had to apologize multiple times for causing his son pain. "You have four broken bones, two on each side and three fractured bones. Fortunately, you managed to walk away without a flail chest."

"So, that ain't so bad, right?" Eddy said for the first time since entering the room. "I mean, he's a vampyre. So it'll heal pretty fast."

"First of all, Eddy, 'ain't' is not grammatically correct," Mr. Vincent pointed out with Eddy just rolling his eye. "Also, this is not movie or a story. The average vampyre takes ten days to heal from a broken bone compared to six weeks for a human. It may not seem like long but, they cannot feed on their own for the first few days."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"We are unable to hunt as efficiently," Double D quickly explained.

"That is correct. Now, son," Mr. Vincent began. "Why did you never tell Ed or Eddy that you were made a vampyre?"

Paling at his question, Double D looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "When they first learned I was a vampyre, I still did not like to talk about the incident. By the time I was okay with it, there was never any reason to say anything."

Sighing, the man said, "Well, you should explain what happened. These two deserve to know."

"Yeah," Eddy added. "It can't be that bad right?"

"You will help if I cannot remember certain times, right Father?"

Giving a light smile, Mr. Vincent said, "Of course."

Nodding slightly, Double D began. "It happened just after my fifth birthday when Mother, Father, and myself lived in New York City."

* * *

 **Alright, so I know this is SOOO much shorter than what I normally but I figured that I would put this out while I finish up the flashback and the few minutes afterward.**

 **If you still can't remember the person from the beginning, he is a history professor giving a lesson on how their world came to be.**

 **I will try to put the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I know last chapter was pretty short but I hope this one makes up for it. Now, this chapter will be a flashback of how Double D became a vampyre and moved to Peach Creek. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Nearly 10 years ago, the young Vincent family lived in a small house in New York City. Alexander Vincent was already a doctor at a nearby hospital. His wife, Diane, just finished her masters degree in Marine Science and was working as an aid. Their son, Eddward, had recently started in kindergarten. During this time, Eddward had yet to begin wearing his signature beanie.

The day that young Eddward was changed in to a vampyre was December 12th, just a day after Eddward's 5th birthday. The boy was excited for this day, though, since his grandmother and grandfather were flying.

At the moment, it was 5 p.m. and Alexander and Diane were preparing to go to the airport to pick up his parents.

"When will Grandmother and Grandfather be here?" little Eddward asked.

Smiling, Mrs. Vincent said, "Patience, sweetie. Your father and I will bring them home soon, okay?"

"Alright, Mother," the boy said.

After he said that, a loud knock sounded through the house. Mr. Vincent quickly walked down the stairs and open the door. Behind the door was a short woman with short red hair and freckles along her nose. She wore a black jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Havens." Inviting her inside Mr. Vincent said, "Thank you very much for watching our son tonight."

"You're welcome," the girl smiled. "And please, call me Emily."

"Of course." Looking towards his wife and son, Mr. Vincent said, "Diane, are you ready to leave?"

"Just a moment," she said, walking over with Eddward. Looking down at the boy, she asked, "Eddward, what do you say?"

Giving a small wave, Eddward shyly greeted Emily. "S-salutations, M-miss. Emily."

Getting down to his level, Emily said, "Hello Eddward. I heard it was your birthday yesterday. So, happy birthday."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Eddward, remain on your best behavior for Miss Emily," reminded Mr. Vincent. "And remember, if you finish all of your dinner, you can have a slice of cake for dessert."

"Okay, Father," Eddward beamed.

"Alright sweetie," Mrs. Vincent spoke up. "We'll be back soon."

Both parents walk to the door and said at the same time, "We love you," and left.

* * *

"Miss Emily! I finished my dinner."

Grinning, Emily said, "Good job, Edd. Let's go get you a piece of cake."

By this point, it had been almost two hours since Mr. and Mrs. Vincent left. Emily had become quite taken with the boy in the little time she was there. He was surprisingly courteous. He was also the most adorable kid she had seen, with bright blue eyes and black curly hair. He was missing one of his front teeth, but you could tell that he would have a gap.

The two walked into the kitchen. While Emily placed the plate on the counter, Eddward tried to grab the cake box out of the fridge, almost dropping it in the process. The young woman quickly went over and took the box.

"Sorry, Miss Emily," Eddward said apologetically.

"It's alright,"she reassured. She continued as she cut a small slice. "Just try to be careful and remember to ask for help, okay?"

Happy she wasn't upset, he smiled. "Okay, I will."

"Good. Now here's your cake."

Once she passed the plate to Eddward, they walked into the living room where the boy sat in front of the coffee table and Emily on the couch behind him. After a few moments of talking together and watching Nick Jr., they heard banging on the front door.

Getting up, Emily said, "That's weird. Your parents said nothing about company."

As she walked to the door, Eddward climbed on the couch and peaked over the back. When Emily opened the door, it revealed a man wearing a white, buttoned up dress shirt, black trousers and dress shoes. His hair was pure white and slicked back. Despite the color, he looked no older than 25.

"Um, can I help you?" Emily asked.

With a smile the man said, "Is this the Vincent residence?"

"Yes, it is but-"

Before she could say another word, the man latched his hand around Emily's throat, squeezing it so tight she was unable to make a sound. As she grasped at the hand, the man shoved her inside and slammed the door shut.

"Miss Emily!" Eddward yelled in terror.

Giving a large grin, the man said, "Hello Eddward. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Looking back at the woman in his hand, he saw she had fallen unconscious. When he looked away, Eddward took the opportunity to try and run. Seeing this, the man dropped Emily and ran after the boy.

It only took him a couple seconds to catch Eddward by the back of his shirt. Twisting him around to face him, Eddward began trying to kick his captor.

"Now, now Eddward," the man started. "If you keep struggling, it will only hurt worse."

Stopping, Eddward whimpered, "What will hurt?" The man only smiled, revealing his large and sharp fangs. Upon seeing this, Eddward fought harder and cried out, "NOO! I do not want you to make me like Grandmother and Grandfather!"

The man grabbed Eddward's cheeks, squeezing them together and said, "It doesn't matter if you want- OWW!"

Eddward managed to bite the hand in front of him, resulting in him being dropped on the ground on his butt. Before he could recover, the man grabbed him by the hair. When he did this, the man's thumb nail cut Eddward's forehead and continued into his hair, creating a large laceration.

When Eddward cried out, the man covered his mouth and said, "You stupid brat! If you want to do it the hard way, FINE! We'll do it the hard way."

He quickly tilted and then bit Eddward's neck, draining him of blood. As he did so, the small boy fainted from the pain in his neck and head.

After drink a little more than half Eddward's blood, the man released him and cut his own wrist. He brought it up to Eddward's mouth and forced him to drink his own blood. When he finished, he brought his wrist up to his own mouth; however, before he could close his wound, someone grabbed him from behind and punched him in the face, hard.

The man grabbed his bleeding face, promptly dropping the child to the floor, yelling, "FUCKING HELL! Who did that!?"

Looking up, he saw a man and woman who looked to be in their mid-forties. They both wore a light jacket, the man's brown and the woman's white. He had black hair with grey strand showing and brown eyes while she had bright red hair and green eyes. Behind them were Eddward's parents. Alexander checking on Emily, while Diane looking at her son with wide eyes.

"Damn," the man muttered. "Didn't expect ya to be back so soon."

"Aurnia," the older man said. "Take Eddward to Diane."

Nodding, she quickly grabbed the boy and ran him over to his mother, then heading back to where she stood before.

"What do ya want with our grand-baby?" Aurnia growled.

Smirking, the man said, "That's a secret. Now if you'll kindly hand him-"

He quickly had to dodge another punch from the older man, who said, "You're going to have to fight us first."

Looking at the couple, he knew he didn't have a the capability to fight one let alone two angry vampyres. Sighing, he said, "Fine, fine. Guess I'll see you another time."

As soon as he finished the sentence, he ran into the kitchen and through the back door.

"WAIT!" shouted the other man.

Before he could take a step, his wife place a hand on his should and said, "Now is not the time, Henri."

Looking behind him at the four on the floor, he nodded. The two walked over to Diane and Eddward. They were already aware that Eddward was going through the change.

"Dear, can you give us Eddward?" Henri asked. "I'll take him to his room, okay?"

Hesitantly, Diane gave her father-in-law her son. Henri took the boy and walked upstairs to his room. Placing him on the bed, he checked to see if the initial symptoms of the change had begun. _High fever? Check. Rapid heart rate and breathing? Check. Tense muscles? Check._ Looking at his head, he saw that the cut on his head had already stopped bleeding.

He left the room walked into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wet it in the sink, went back to Eddward's room and started cleaning the blood from his face and hair the best he could. When he finished, kissed his grandson on his forehead and left. He place the washcloth in the hamper and went back downstairs.

When he got to the bottom, he saw the young mother was in hysterics with her husband and Aurnia trying to calm her down.

"Diane, please," Aurnia said. "He will be alright."

"Mother is right, dear," Alexander tried. "Children always survive the change."

"I got that, Alex! I'm not worried about that anymore!"

Confused, Henri asked, "Then what is it?"

"My baby's going to be a vampyre! He won't be able to go to school or be in public or even be with friends his age and-"

"Diane!" Henri said, raised his voice slightly. "Eddward can come live with us."

"What!" Diane shouted.

"Father," Alexander started calmly. "We cannot just give you our son."

"I understand, but he cannot stay in such a high populated place until he learns control."

Thinking for a few moments, Alexander said, "Fine, but I am coming too."

"But Alex, what about your job?" exclaimed Aurnia.

"I am willing to quit until Eddward has enough control to be around people without us," the man reasoned. "We cannot stay here either way. That vampyre may come back."

"He's right, Aurnia," Henri said. "And we are able to support them until that time comes."

"Alright," Aurnia relented. "What do you say Diane?"

Nodding her head, she agreed. "I can look for a new job somewhere else when he is ready."

Once this was decided, began preparing leave for Tennessee, where the older Vincents resided. Most of the night was spent packing whatever they needed for the trip and time they would be spending there. When morning came, Henri and Aurnia left to rent a moving truck, that way there would be a little extra room in the car. At home, Alexander and Diane quit their jobs, saying that they had an extreme family emergence and would be in able to work until further notice. Their respective bosses were furious with the short notice but were sympathetic for their reasoning.

That afternoon, they put everything in the truck and left around two. Henri drove the van while Aurnia drove the car with Alexander, Diane and Eddward. They kept an eye the change vampyre for in case he completed the change before they arrived at their home. Fortunately, he didn't; in fact, he did not wake for another three days.

When Eddward woke, he was in bloodlust. Because he was a newborn vampyre, he was unable use his vampyre strength or speed. Since they had not expected him to wake as suddenly he had, they did not have an animal for him to drink from. Because of this, Diane allowed her son to take her blood.

When Eddward came out of his bloodlust and realized what he was doing, he freaked out and refused to drink blood for a week, only because he had to. It wasn't until almost two months later that he was able to drink blood from animals without killing them. Thanks to this, he was more willing to drink blood.

It wasn't until the end of May that Eddward had enough self-control for their parents to begin searching for jobs again. Mid way though June, both Alexander and Diane got their current jobs in Oregon.

A week later, they moved out of Henri and Aurnia's house and arrived at their new home a few days later. They same day they arrived was the day that Eddward met his two best friends, Ed and Eddy.

* * *

Back in the present time, Double D was sitting up on his bed with his father by his legs and Ed and Eddy in chairs. The two boys looked surprised by what they were just told.

The first to break the silence was Eddy. "Damn, Double D. So, that's why you won't make me a vampyre, huh."

"Language, Eddy," Double Dee chided. "But that is true. The process was very painful and I do not wish for you to go through that either."

Eddy just nodded, unsure what to think of everything.

"Double D," Ed said slowly.

"Yes, Ed."

"Do you like being a vampyre?"

Surprised by the question, Double D became thoughtful. After a moment he said, "Well, Ed. It's not that I like being a vampyre, but it is more that I accept it is who I am now."

"Sooo, you like it?"

Giving a light chuckle, Double D said, "Yes, Ed. I like it."

Suddenly, there was a large banging on the door downstairs. Mr. Vincent was about to get up when Eddy said, "We got it, right Ed?"

"Yep," Ed affirmed.

Mr. Vincent relaxed and thanked the boys as they left. Turning towards his son, he said, "I am very proud that you told them this. You still could have said no if you did not want to do so."

"Thank you, Father. I felt as if I should tell them. You were right, too. They did deserve to know."

Before his father could say anything else, they heard Eddy yell, "The hell, Shovelchin!? Ed grab 'im!"

When they heard a large thud, Mr. Vincent sighed and got up. He said, "I will be right back, Eddward. You are to stay in bed, understand?"

Upset that he couldn't get out of bed, Double D grumble, "Yes, Father."

Giving a quick smile he walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Once he was at the bottom of the steps, with a calm and slightly raised voice, he said, "What is going on?"

"This asshole just barged in here for no reason," Eddy said.

Looking down at Ed who was sitting on Kevin, Mr. Vincent crossed his arms and said, "First, language Eddy. Second, Ed, please get off Mr. Barr here."

Mr. Vincent had an extreme dislike, if not hatred for Kevin Barr. Over the years, he had heard about Kevin's bulling towards the Eds and even though he hadn't done anything over the last few years, Mr. Vincent still didn't like him.

When Kevin was on his feet, Mr. Vincent asked, "Now, why did you come into my house, uninvited?"

"I, uh, have some news I figured all the Eds should be there for," Kevin stuttered.

"Hmm, then why were you being so aggressive?"

A little surprised, Kevin said, "They wouldn't let me in so I figured-"

"That you could just barge in here without hearing their reasons?" Mr. Vincent finished. When Kevin didn't say anything, he continued. "Mr. Barr, I abhor violence and it would greatly please me that do nothing of the sort on my property. Now. What is this news that is so important that you had to go though all this?

"Right, yeah," Kevin said, nervously. "Jimmy, he's, uh, dead." Seeing the surprise on their faces he continued. "Sarah found 'im in the woods. Thought you guys need to know."

Recovering first, Mr. Vincent said, "Thank you, Kevin. Now, if you please, go home to your parents. We need to take care of some things."

Nodding, Kevin turned around and left, but not before shooting Eddy a glare.

Sighing, Mr. Vincent then said, "Ed, you need to leave too."

"But what about Double D?" he cried.

"He will be fine, Ed, but right now, your sister needs you. She must be devastated about her friends death."

Knowing he was right, Ed said, "Okay Mr. Double D's Dad. Tell Double D 'bye'."

When he left, Mr. Vincent turned to Eddy and asked, "Are you alright, son?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Eddy said. "Just, surprised about Jimmy is all."

"I understand, and I am really sorry to ask this but could you tell Eddward what happened?"

"Y-yeah," Eddy agreed. "But what about you?"

"I need to make a call."

Moving out of the way for Eddy to go up upstairs, Mr. Vincent walked towards the kitchen to grab his cell phone. After dialing a number, he waited for the other person to answer.

 _"Heeey, Alex."_

"Afternoon, Charlie."

 _"Come on, Alex,"_ Charlie whined. _"You know I want you to call me Charles. You should be more like your son."_

"Yes I understand," Mr. Vincent groaned. "Anyway I need some help."

 _"Really?"_ Charles said, surprised. _"What is it?"_

"You remember Jaheem for thirteen years ago, correct?"

 _"Yeah, what about him?"_

"Do you still have his phone number?"

 _"Of course. What do you need him for, though?"_

"I need use that favor he owes me."

* * *

 **Alright. Thanks for being patient. I know it took forever to get this out.**

 **Now, the pronunciation of Aurnia is our-nia.**

 **I wanted to put the stuff after the flashback because it seemed to make more sense to me. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. So, I'll see you then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. SO, with the being late apology- well, I got nothing. Completely my fault and can't even blame any mental issues I have on it. But oh well. If you're still following this story even after- what, 4, 5 months? Then thank you.**

 **Now, before I begin the story, I just want to say that I did a bit of editing in the last chapters. Mostly grammatical changes. Nothing you would have to reread a chapter for. I mean if you want to, go on ahead. I'm not stopping you. So, now that that's done with, let's get started.**

* * *

The news of Jimmy's death quickly spread, not only through the neighborhood, but also to most of the city. Because of this, Sarah was dismissed from school until Wednesday, though no one else in the cul-de-sac was. That didn't stop the parents from keeping them home anyway. Most of the parent had even taken a day or two off work to be home with their kids.

On Tuesday, many of the adults had to go back to work and not wanting to leave their child at home, by themselves, they asked the ones who were still off to watch their kids. Then on Wednesday, only Double D's father, Rolf's nana, and Jimmy's parents could stay home. Since Mr. Vincent was the only one capable of watching any of the kids- as Rolf's nana was far too old and Jimmy's parents in no condition- the cul-de-sac kids were sent to school.

The same day, Jimmy's parents notified everyone that their son's burial would be that Saturday morning and that if they wanted to speak, just tell them by the night before. The only person who wanted to speak was Sarah.

* * *

I was finally Saturday and everyone was beginning to arrive for the funeral. Jimmy's parents decided to hold the ceremony outside at the cemetery where their son was to be buried. The funeral wasn't big or grand like you always see on TV. Instead, this was much smaller and more intimate. Everyone from the cul-de-sac was there. Even the Kankers came to pay their respects. Contrary to how they acted, they did like Jimmy and treated him the same way they treated each other- for the most part.

In front of where the boy was to be buried were four rows of chairs, ten chairs in each row. In the first row was Jimmy's family. There weren't many people- only his mom and dad, both sets of grandparents and a single aunt. Sarah, her brother and parents also sit in the front, seeing as how close the children were. Behind them were Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, their parents and Rolf's nana. After them were Johnny and his parents, then Eddy's parents, their son, Double D, and his father. In the last were the Kanker sisters and their mom.

Only a few people got up and spoke about the boy they were officially saying goodbye to. Jimmy's mom and dad spoke first, telling everyone of how he was such a sweet boy and how he always seemed fragile. They talked about how he grew, how smart he seemed to be, how he always cared.

After they finished, tears streaming down their faces, Sarah walked up and spoke about her best friend. Before she even said a word, she already had tears in her eyes. She began with the way they first met when they were three.

"I was in the playground with Mom, Dad and Ed when I saw Jimmy and his parents show up. I thought he was just a baby at first, clinging to his mom's leg." Taking a deep breath, she gave a sad smile before continuing. "I don't know why I did it but I walked over and said 'Hi'. I asked if he wanted to play with me and the rest was history.

"When were started pre-school, we were already inseparable. I truly don't know why, but I couldn't do anything without him. We always protected each other from everything, like tripping on the sidewalk to the people who thought they could bully us."

Tears were slowly falling from her eyes; but she still continued. "Jimmy didn't think I knew, but I know he would sometimes get hurt when he would defend me from what others would say. He always seemed so weak it would surprise me when he would actually fight back and sometimes even win. Then he would tell me it was no big deal I would see he was hurt.

"But it was always a big deal, especially in the last year. I don't know when it happened or even why, but I developed a crush on Jimmy. And it's something I regret not telling." By this point, her body was starting to wrack with sobs as tear began to flow faster. "I w-wanted to t-tell him, b-but whenever I got the chance, I-I would get s-scared. Be-because I couldn't l-lose my b-best friend."

Before her parents could move, Ed was already bringing her back to her seat, as she could no longer continue speaking. In the back, Double D was wiping his tears with a tissue, like most other people were doing. Hearing a small sniffle next to him, he looked over to see tears flowing from Eddy's eyes.

"For your tears," Double D whispered while offering a clean tissue to his friend.

Eddy however shoved it back saying, "They're not tears. It's sweat."

Seeing how it was quite chilly out Double D knew it wasn't true but said, "Then for your sweat," offering the tissue again.

Eddy snatched the tissue and muttered a thanks as he quickly wiped the "sweat" from his eyes.

* * *

After Sarah had finished, Jimmy's casket was lowered in to the ground and before long, was completely buried. Everyone stayed a little longer giving their condolences to Jimmy's family; but as noon past and stomachs began to rumble, people began to leave. First it was the Kankers, then Johnny and his family and soon everyone had gone home.

When they arrived home, Double D and Alexander ate lunch in silence. Once they finished, Alexander began washing the dishes. The man honestly didn't know what to say or do to make his son feel better and was grateful when a knock came at the back door in the kitchen.

Double D got up from the table to open the door, surprised to see, "Eddy?"

Walking in, Eddy said, "Hey Double D. Mr. Vincent."

"What are you doing here Eddy?" Double D asked.

"And coming through our back door no less," Mr. Vincent added, still cleaning.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eddy mumbled, "I didn't really want to stay at home, ya know?"

"And it is safe to assume your parents do not know you are here, do they?" Mr. Vincent said,

"Yeeeah," Eddy drawled out. "I kinda snuck out."

"Go call your parents _immediately,_ " Mr. Vincent said harshly, without raising his voice. "If your parents found you gone, they would be worried sick. _Especially_ with everything that has happened this week."

Grumbling, he began walking past Double D to go into the living room where the phone was located. Before he left, however, Eddy asked, "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Is that alright with you, Eddward?" Seeing his son nod, Mr. Vincent sighed and said, "Fine, but only if your mother or father say you are aloud to."

"Great. Also, I was thinking about goin' over to Ed's for a while."

"Alright," Alexander nodded. "But you must be back no later than 6 o'clock, understand? And Eddward. If you want to go as well, you can."

Giving a light smile, Double D said, "Thank you, Father."

Eddy walked out of the room and called his parents. His mother picked up and was confused at first. Then she was furious, to the point of using Eddy's full name- Edmund Skipper Sampson. After calming down for a moment, she allowed him to stay with Double D, so long as Mr. Vincent was there.

Once Eddy hung up, he and Double D said goodbye to Mr. Vincent and went to Ed's house.

After they left, Alexander called Diane to ask for some advice on how to talk to his son.

"Just be there for him," she simply said. "While his friends are great support, he'll still need you to help him through this."

Nodding he said, "Alright, thank you, dear. I will try my best."

"Good and I know you know this, but it will take time for him to feel better. He may not have been as close to him as others but young boy was still his friend."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem. Now I must get back to work. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Alexander hung up the phone. Now that he felt more comfortable supporting his son through this, he began to think about what he need to do about this whole vampyre issue. He had yet to hear from Jaheem and was worried he wouldn't hear from him at all. If he didn't, things would be much more difficult.

* * *

It was nearing 5:30 and Alexander was preparing dinner when he heard another set of knocks, this time the front door. Sighing, he left kitchen to greet whoever it was, figuring it wasn't any of his son's friends.

When he opened the door, he saw a nicely dressed, young man. What surprised him, however was that he saw two long fangs poking from behind his lips.

Smiling the man asked, "Is this the Vincent's residence?"

* * *

 **Ooh. What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

At Ed's house, the boys were in the basement attempting to watch movies and eat popcorn, though none of them were successful. Even Ed had trouble concentrating on the movie and it was one of his favorites: _Attack of the Zombie Parents: The Original._ They tried talking about mundane things like video games and movies (Ed), new scam ideas (Eddy) and school (Double D); however, nothing was working in bringing the Eds out of their funk.

Eventually, 5:30 came around when Double D announced that he and Eddy should return home.

"But you can't go!" cried Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed, but we must," Double D sighed.

Nodding Eddy said, "Yeah. Promised Sockhead's dad we'd be back for dinner."

"Ed! Mom wants to talk to you and your stupid friends in the kitchen." Sarah yelled from the top of the stairs, though it lack the usual anger.

Shrugging at each other, the Eds walked up the stairs. To get to the kitchen, they walked by the stairs leading to the second floor and through the living room, which houses Ed's dad on the couch watching TV.

The kitchen hadn't changed at all over the past couple years. There was still the green table standing atop a black and white checkered floor, surrounded by peach walls. On the opposite side of the entryway was the blue counters with their brown tops which extended onto the left wall, to the back door. On the right side was a bright green oven which had another counter and then a refrigerator next to it. In the center of the room stood Ed's mom. Unlike to her children, she had bright blond hair with white bow in it. She wore a pink, frilled dress and an apron. While she was usually perceived as a young woman, at the moment she looked extremely worn out.

"Eddward, I just finished talking to your father on the phone."

Worried, Double D asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry," Smiled Ed's mom. "I just asked if Ed could stay at your house tonight.

"What did 'e say?" Eddy asked

"He said it was fine, but you should return soon. It's starting to get late and with Ed eating with you, your father might need an extra set of hands."

Throwing his hands in the air, Ed yelled, "Yay! Sleepover at Double D's!"

"Yes that is great Ed," Double D smiled lightly. Looking back at Ed's mom he asked, "Why do you need Ed to stay with us though?"

"My husband and I were going to take Sarah out to eat, tonight. It might help take her mind off things."

Nodding, the boys said their goodbyes. Ed had tried to say bye to Sarah, but she yelled at him to get out of her room and proceeded to throw a book at his head. Since each of the boys had spare clothes at each other's houses, the Eds left when the largest of them came back downstairs.

While walking the short distance to Double D's house, the Eds discussed what they should do. Both Ed and Eddy wanted to play video games. Double D, on the other hand wanted everyone to do their homework.

"Since it is the weekend, if we do it now, we will have more time to pursue other forms of entertainment," Double D attempted to reason.

"Yeah, true," Eddy started. "But you know we aren't gonna do the work. So we got more video gaming time."

Sighing, Double D opened his front door and said, "I really wish you would take more of an interest in...That is peculiar."

"What's wrong Double D?" Ed asked. "Have the aliens of Quebnark finally come for your brain?"

"No Ed. No alien," Double D said distractedly. Sniffing slightly, he whispered, "I think there might be a vampyre in the house."

Surprised and slightly terrified, they walked inside and shut the door as quietly as they could. Before they could get far, a man walked into the living room from the kitchen. He had very tan skin and pitch black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a blue, long-sleeved shirt. Strangely he also had an apron on that said 'Kiss the Cook.'

"Hello boys," the man said in a thick accent, similar to those born in the Middle East. "Dinner will be ready soon, so go do whatever you need to do and c'mon in."

He walked back into the kitchen, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"Do you know that guy, Sockhead?"

Shaking his head, Double D walked into the kitchen with the other two following close behind. When they walked in, they saw Mr. Vincent stirring something in one of pots on the stove and the strange man peering over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you didn't make too much?" asked the man.

"Positive. Ed eats quite a bit."

Double D cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two men. Before he could say anything, Ed asked, "Who's that guy?"

"Ed, that was rude," Double D gasped.

Chuckling, the man said, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jaheem Ragunir. Your father asked me to come here."

"Fer what?" Eddy asked.

"Ah-ah, we will discuss this once everyone has sat down with food on their plates," Mr. Vincent said.

After a moment, the boys walked over to the stove to get dinner. They saw it was spaghetti and proceeded to get noodles and sauce (except for Ed, who used some of his jacket gravy).

Once everyone sat down Double D said, "Not to be rude, but could you please explain what is going on?"

"It is fine Eddward," Mr. Vincent said. "You see, Jaheem is an old... I believe acquaintance, would be the best word."

"That's one way to put it," Jaheem mumbled, mouth full of food. Pointing at Mr. Vincent, he said, "This guy saved my life once 16 years ago and again 3 years later."

"Really?! How?" Ed asked, plate already empty.

"Well the first time there was this flu going around and I caught it."

"Wait, wait wait," Eddy interrupted, waving his hands in front of him. "I thought vampyres couldn't get sick."

Giving a sigh, Mr. Vincent said, "Vampyres cannot contract _human_ illnesses; however, there are some viruses that only vampyres can catch, such as the _Lamia Influenza_ that Jaheem had caught."

"Yeah," said Jaheem. "Back to the story, somehow I wound up in Al's hospital and he managed to convince the other doctors to let him handle my case."

"Why?" Ed asked, while getting up for seconds.

"Well like I said before, _Lamia Influenza_ is a vampyre illness and vampyre blood looks different under a microscope."

"Sitting back down, Ed said, "So?"

Before Mr. Vincent could reply, Double D said, "Ed, it is a secret that vampyres exist, right?" Ed nodded. "Well, if the other doctors saw Jaheem was a vampyre, it would not be a secret any more and that would be terrible."

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. Snickering, he also said, "'N' Double D pro'ly wouldn' be our friend 'cause he'd be in one of those evil government places."

Looking horrified, Ed ran around the table and grabbed his hatted friend in a bone crushing hug, saying, "Don't go Double D! They will do bad things like take your organs or make you a zombie or..."

"Ed, please let Eddward go. He cannot breath," Mr. Vincent said in a stern voice. Looking at Eddy, "And you need to cease doing that. You know how Ed gets."

Glaring at the table, Eddy grumble something along the lines of, "It was only a joke."

Looking at his friend, Jaheem asked, "Are things usually like this?"

Mr. Vincent chuckled. "Not during dinner."

Ed decided it would be a good idea to say, "Yeah. Usually it's a food fight."

"What?" Mr. Vincent said while Eddy and Double D shouted, "ED!"

"Huh. Anyway before we go off on another tangent, long story story short is I'm repaying a favor that I your dad." Seeing no confused looks, Jaheem continued. "So, I'm one of the American Councils' messengers and I was able to get the Western Council to agree to speak with you."

"Why must we speak with the council?" Double D asked.

Speaking up, Mr. Vincent said, "It is for three reasons actually. First, the vampyre councils' each keep track of all vampyres and individual clans. Since you were changed, I've kept you in minimal contact with other vampyres in hopes it would keep you safe. Because of that, the council does not know about your existence as a vampyre, though either us or other vampyres telling them.

"The other reason is that they may be able to help us find you protection."

"Why can't he do it?" Eddy pointed to Jaheem.

"Because I've got my own job. I'm only here until the meeting, then I gotta leave again."

"Which is when?" Eddy asked.

"Well…um."

"When is the meeting?" Mr. Vincent asked, making the vampyre feel small.

"Alright, you can't get mad." Jaheem raised his hands. "I mean, I did try to call you but the connection was bad and…"

"Jaheem."

"Tomorrow," Jaheem shouted. Looking down he continued. "It's tomorrow night a 6. All four of you have to be there."

Snapping out of surprise first, Eddy asked, "Why do me 'n' Ed gotta be there too?"

Before either Jaheem or Mr. Vincent could answer, Ed said, "Oh! It's like in 'Vampyre Wars: Evil vs. Eviler'. They had to check the humans to see if they were bad or with the enemy. If they were, they DIED."

Laughing, Jaheem said, "Ed's kinda right, just not the dying part. Usually.

"When we get there, they will determine if you are trustworthy or not. If you are, you leave as you came. If not, someone will erase your minds of everything that has to do with vampyre society."

"But we've known about vampyres since we were 8!" Eddy cried.

"Then you lose about 7 years of your memories."

"That is not going to happen though," Mr. Vincent said. "You have known about vampyres for since you were 8 and no one else has found out. You have also help keep it a secret, like two weeks ago when you brought Eddward home. The most they will probably do is assign someone to check up on us a couple times a year to make sure nothing has changed and we still are not a danger to anyone.

"Now that is all for tonight. I need both of you to contact your parents and tell them that I want to take you on a trip to Seattle."

"How are we gonna convince them to let us go?" Eddy asked.

Sighing, Mr. Vincent said, "Just tell them that in light of recent events, it might be a good idea to get away for the day."

Both Ed and Eddy nodded. Not knowing what else to say, the small group continues to eat.

Once everyone was finished, Eddy got up to call his parents, tugging Ed along. Jaheem got up as well and started to work on the dishes.

While he did that, Double D asked, "Will the council really destroy all their memories of me?"

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, Mr. Vincent said, "Only if they do not find them trustworthy. I do not know much about the process, but I do not believe any of the councils do it often."

"He's right, kid," called Jaheem over the running water. "I've been with the council for almost 60 years and the humans who did find out and knew for more than 5 years were usually safe."

"But not always," Double D said, pessimistically.

"Yes not always. However, when cases like this does happen, the council does take into consideration for many things like how close you are, how long they have known and at what age they found out."

"Why the age they found out," Mr. Vincent asked.

Laughing, Jaheem said, "You know how children are. They blurt out the truth when they get caught, in trouble or just 'cause whatever it is is cool."

"What's 'cool'," Eddy suddenly said from the doorway, with Ed standing behind him.

"Nothing Eddy," Mr. Vincent replied. "Jaheem was just giving an example. Now, did you both call your parents?"

Eddy nodded. "Mine said it was fine s'long I was back in time fer school."

"Great. And you Ed?"

"Mom and Dad took Sarah to dinner and did not answer the phone."

Confused, Mr. Vincent said, "Why would they… Never mind. I do not want to know." Looking at his son, he said, "Eddward, you are excused from the kitchen clean up. You can either watch television in the living room or go to your room to play video games."

Smiling, Double D said, "Thank you, Father."

"However, all three of you must be in bed by 11 o'clock. In the morning, we will be leaving no later than 1230. Understood, boys?"

"Yessir," all three Eds replied, before heading to Double D's room.

When they left, Alexander placed his elbows on the table, rested his head in his hands and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Ya know Al, elbows on the table are bad manners," teased Jaheem. When he didn't get a response, he asked, "Your thinking about what could happen, huh?"

Nodding Alexander said, "I have known those boys since they were knee high to a grasshopper. They may be annoying, irresponsible and careless... but they are like my sons."

Putting the last plate in the drying rack, Jaheem walked back over to the table and sat down next to his friend. "Look, I may not be an official part of the council but they will ask me my opinion. I will tell them the truth of it all. And that is they are good kids."

Relaxing slightly, Alexander thanked Jaheem. "Now, I need to call Diane and let her know what is going to happen and then go over some files for work. If you need some blood, we have a forest in the backyard you can use."

"You're still bringing that stuff home with you?" Jaheem exclaimed. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack with the amount of work and stress you go."

Standing up, Alexander laughed. "That may be true, but it is better to die doing something you love than what you hate, is it not?"

* * *

 **For those who don't know what 'knee high to a grasshopper' means, its like 'short', 'tiny', or 'child'.**

 **Now, if this is moving to fast for you liking, I'm sorry but this is how I would like it go right now. It makes it seem like things are moving fast for the Eds, making it more stressful for everyone.**

 **I also plan to change the name of the fic, so look out for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Alright, so here's the new chapter that I've yet again procrastinated on. I'm not going to apologize again since I doubt you guys want to hear that again. Now before I get started, Nebulon asked a few pretty good questions.**

 **1\. What are the vampyre rules? I'm not going to really answer that since I hinted at one of them in the last chapter and more will be told later in this chapter.**

 **2\. Are vampyres immortal? Sorta. To human standards yes, but technically not. Vampyres just have a really, really, REALLY, extended life span. Most vampyres live between the ages of 7,000-10,000 years old. Like the stereotypical vampyre stories, they do stop aging at some point; however, in my story, they stop aging when their body begins to die, which is when the body's cells start dying faster than they are dividing. That is usually around the age 18-25. More about vampyre ages will be put at a later point and it's not necessary to know any of this but just in case you want to know.**

 **3\. and 4. Double D's parents are also vampyres? No. His mom was a human who did not believe in vampyres until she got together with Alexander. He, on the other hand, knew about them since he was a toddler, but was also not a vampyre. His parents a actually his adopted parents. His biological ones were close family friends that died in an accident. It was offered to change Alexander, but he refused.**

 **Also, as a side note, in one of the first chapters, Double D stated that he does not get all the necessary nutrients from blood and must still eat real food. I had decided that vampyre the red blood cells (rbc) do not have any hemoglobin, which is how the rbc carries the oxygen. So, the blood they drink blood to allow themselves to breathe. Their digestive system absorb the rbc into the blood stream but ultimately destroys anything else in the blood, hence why they also eat regular food, though it isn't completely necessary.**

 **Now if anyone else has anymore questions, just put them in the comments and I will answer them when the next chapter comes out.**

* * *

It was 9 in the morning when Mr. Vincent woke the boys up. Ed and Eddy both complained but still got out of their sleeping bags. Double D, on the other hand, was already wide awake, showered and dressed in his everyday outfit.

Jaheem was downstairs working on a lot of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. Even after seeing how Ed ate the night before, he was still skeptical about the amount of food he could eat.

Mr. Vincent, followed by Double D, were the first ones' downstairs. While Jaheem finished making breakfast, Mr. Vincent poured himself a cup of coffee while his son began preparing some strawberries.

Just as Jaheem finished the last batch of eggs, Ed and Eddy walked downstairs, still trying to rub the sleep from their eyes.

Once everyone sat down, they ate in almost complete silence. At one point, Jaheem was shocked to see Ed finish two buttered toasts, a full plate of eggs, five pancakes, and six pieces of bacon and still get more. He was even more surprised to see no one was fazed by this. After the boy's third helping, of toast, Jaheem even questioned whether there was a black hole in his stomach, to which Mr. Vincent smiled and said, "For all anyone knows, there very well could be one, despite all the science against it."

Eventually, Ed did get full, and when Double D and Eddy finished eating, they helped clean the kitchen (upon Mr. Vincent's request). Once that was all said and done, there was still two and a half hours left before they need to leave, which was spent packing stuff for if/when they got bored and some snacks and drinks. Double D had wanted to take some school work for just in case they did not make it back in time for school, but his father said to leave it, saying, "Just because you are a vampyre does not mean you are immune to car sickness. Your grandmother could not enter any vehicle without emptying her stomach at least once."

The rest of the time was spent trying not to stress about the upcoming meeting, or in the Eds case, not stressing about losing their memories.

Depending on who you ask, it either took forever or what felt like only a few minutes for 12:30 to come around. Everyone quickly piled into Jaheem's 2012 Ford Expedition. No one questioned when he had gotten it or even where it had come from, just that it was there. Once everyone was buckled up, Jaheem pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street, ignoring Mr. Vincent's protests to slow down.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain red head was glaring their way through a small gap in the curtains.

* * *

The trip had only taken four hours and had been quite uneventful. Around half way thought the drive Jaheem had to stop to get gas. The younger boys had also convinced Mr. Vincent to let them get more snacks since Ed had apparently eaten all the ones they had packed. Other than that, the ride had been quite boring. Surprisingly though, Jaheem never got pulled over for going break neck speeds, resulting in Mr. Vincent losing fifty bucks.

Once they arrived, though, that was a different story. It had turned out that Jaheem was the only one of the group that had been to Seattle, albeit it was about thirty years prior. Somehow or another, he managed to find a place to park that was just ten minutes from the Space Needle, and after everyone got out of the car, it became the general consensus that was where they would go.

And in less than ten minutes, that's where they were. Both Ed and Double D gaped at the shear height, remembering how only a few years ago, Ed had built something that -while not as sturdy- had gone up that high, making them imagine they were in space. Mr. Vincent stared at it in a sense of nostalgia since this was the first time in ten years that he had seen something that rivalled the skyscrapers in New York City. Eddy was watching the people milling about in fancy suits and forming a new scam idea not that dissimilar to the restaurant scam three years prior. Jaheem was standing to the side, smiling and watching as his closest friend seemed to finally relax, no matter how temporary it may be.

After a few minutes of gawking and getting looks from passersby, they finally went to find an Italian restaurant that Jaheem recommended called La Vita E Bella. Apparently, he had met the owner overseas a few years back and managed to get free meals for him and any friends or family he brought, which included Mr. Vincent and the boys.

By the end of the meal, Ed had managed to eat eight plates of chicken alfredo and four baskets of bread. It was fortunate that it was only 5:30 by the time they left, otherwise there may have been a quickly walked down the street with Ed and Eddy complaining how long they had been walking for when in reality it was only about fifteen minutes.

Finally, Jaheem stopped. "There it is," he said, pointing to the building across the street, surprising both Mr. Vincent and the Eds.

It was a large building, the right half being two stories while the left was only one, that seemingly was without windows. Along the walls were ten bright purple lights that stretched from the ground to the roof and at the center of the building, hanging above two doors was a sign that said 'The Scenic Route'. Stretching along the wall was a huge line of people wanting to enter and at the front was a large man, assumed to be the bouncer who would lift the velvet rope that allowed the clubbers to enter the right side. Every once in a while, someone would show him a paper and he would allow them in the left door.

"We're meeting the counsel in a…nightclub?" Mr. Vincent asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

Jaheem chuckled. "It's owned by one of the council members. Originally, it was used as a gathering place for any creature of the night but to remain conspicuous, he made a new section for humans to enter." He began crossing the street and while the others followed, he continued. "The right side is form anyone but humans cannot enter the left."

"Then what about us?" Eddy asked.

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

Some people began to notice they were walking toward the door and started to shout at them, causing the bouncer to look their way. At first it seemed like he was going to yell at them until his face split into a large grin.

"Jaheem! Heard you were going to here tonight!"

"Yep, Tom, but for business only this time."

Frowning the man, Tom, said, "Too bad. And what about them?" pointing to Mr. Vincent and the Eds.

"Same thing, and…" Jaheem reached into his pocket and produced four small papers, handing them to Tom, "I have the necessary paperwork."

While the man flipped through the pages, a woman near the front of the line yelled, "Hurry it up! We don't want to be out here all night, Tom!"

Sending her a menacing glare, Tom growled, "You will either shut up or I will remove you from the damn line. Understood?!" When she shrunk back and nodded, Tom turned back to Jaheem and gave him back the papers. "Anyway, it all seems in order. The boys back there are not allowed in the night club or any alcohol."

"Don't worry," Jaheem said as Tom moved the rope on the left. "Me 'n Al can keep an eye on them."

The group walked through a dimly lit hall and when they turned to the left, they were greeted by a wooden door that Jaheem pushed open without even stopping.

Inside was a lounge with an odd assortment of people. There were round tables scattered throughout the room. Along both the left and right sides of the room was a series of rectangular tables, separated using a type of waterfall glass. On the back wall was a bar that had over a dozen shelves behind it with a large arrangement of alcohol. On the bar itself was beer taps and what looked like four taps for bloods- A, B, AB and O.

Jaheem quickly walked through the center of the room. A few people looked their way, probably noticing the three humans. Trying not to pay attention to them, (except Ed, who looked like he was about to explode from excitement) they walked faster. Jaheem continued toward a door next to the bar which said 'Appointments Only'. Without even breaking a step, he walked through the door and began walking down a set of stairs that were also dimly lit.

"Why is it always so dark?" Double D asked as they neared the bottom.

"There are many creatures that hate bright lights, so this helps to accommodate for that," Mr. Vincent answered.

"Why do ya keep sayin' creatures 'stead of vampyres?" Eddy asked.

Before anyone could answer, the group stepped off the stairs and was greeted by two bulky men. The taller one was in a three piece suit and seemed without a hair out of place. The other was in a white dress shirt and black pants. Unlike the other man he seemed to be covered from head to toe with fur and had a wolf's tail hanging behind him, leaving both Ed and Eddy to gape at them.

Looking back at Eddy, Jaheem smiled. "You didn't really think there were only humans and vampyres in this world, did you?"

With a general look of disinterest, the furry man said, "We are here to escort to the council room."

The two men quickly turned around and began to walk down the hall with the mix match group hastily following them. They continued down a series of halls, seeing many wooden doors every few feet. Some doors had signs on them saying 'Do Not Disturb'. Eventually, they stopped in front of a set of double doors with three wooden chairs on either side of it.

The furry man walked though the right door and held it open to his counterpart, who said, "Jaheem, you come in with us. The rest of you wait until it is your turn."

Jaheem nodded and followed the two men who shut the door behind him, but not before hearing Eddy ask, "So. Are there mermaids?"

Jaheem smiled lightly before walking to stand in front of the council. The room was fairly large but almost completely bare. The only things it held were stone busts of former council members under large rectangular tapestries that represented the clan they were born from. There was also a large table that on a raised section of the floor that forced anyone who stood in front of it to have to look up. At the table currently was six people, four of which were women and two were men.

On the left side of the table were two of the women who appeared in their early twenties though it showed in their eyes that they were much older. The first had long platinum blonde hair that cascaded around an angular face. She wore a simple black dress which went down to her knees. The other woman had chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a braid. Her face, while obvious an adults, was still round and looked like it still held some baby fat. She wore a low cut red shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

Next to them was a man then a woman that looked in their fifties. Just looking at them, they seemed human but Jaheem knew that they were both werewolves. The man had shoulder length, dirty blond hair that surrounded a wrinkled, yet handsome face. He was dress somewhat causally in a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with slight rips on the knees. The woman next to him looked like she could be his sister, only she had hair that was barely passed her slightly pointed ears. She wore a long sleeved, forest green shirt and black jeans.

On the right side was a female then male witch. The woman seemed to be in her seventies with graying hair pulled in a bun. Her face was fairly wrinkled and had a scar on her left cheek. She wore a long blue dress that went to her ankles. The male witch seemed slight younger but already had completely white hair which appeared to be thinning. He wore a red and green plaid shirt and brown khakis.

"Welcome, Jaheem," greeted the male wolf. "It has been a long while since we had seen you."

"Likewise, Abraham," Jaheem replied.

"We only wished to ask you one thing before we talk to the others," the female witch said. "Do you trust those boys?"

Jaheem pretended to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Alexander told me that they had known for seven years now."

"Seven years? So that would be when they were eight, I suppose," muttered the blonde vampyre, though her words were clearly audible to everyone.

"Most children their age would have said something by now," Abraham said while the others nodded.

The male witch then said, "That's all we needed to talk to you about. So, please send in Eddward Vincent."

Surprise only showed for a moment before he said, "I wish to say one thing before I leave."

"And what would that be?" the female witch asked.

"Those boys are quite smart," Jaheem said. "It has also become apparent in only the few hours that I was there that they would help protect each other."

"Thank you, Jaheem," the brown haired vampyre said. "We will take that into consideration."

Nodding, Jaheem said, "That is all I ask for Lyra," before toward the door.

When the doors opened, he heard Double D say, "They will try to kill you!"

"If it's about those mermaids, keep way from them," Jaheem said, surprising the four outside. "The ones near the surface like to drown their victims then eat ya."

Ed decided to pipe up and, in a scary voice, said, "Oh and if you're really pretty, they'll keep you 'til your body rots away."

"Ed's right," Jaheem said, leaving Eddy trying to determine if he was lying. Jaheem then looked toward Double D. "The council wants to see you now."

The young vampyre gulped but nodded and walked into the room. He was met with the same sight as Jaheem, but felt far more intimidated.

"Eddward Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the blonde vampyre. "My name is Anita Cowl."

"I'm Lyra Alphramis," said the woman next to her.

"Abraham Zeram."

"Gilda Zeram."

"Hi, I'm Emilia Quintin."

"Evening, I'm Hiroshi Miller."

Double D stared at them for a moment before saying, "I-it's nice to meet you, too."

Emilia chuckled. "Don't worry. We're just going to ask you a few questions, then you can leave."

When the boy nodded, Hiroshi asked, "So, can you tell us how you were turned?"

Double D took a breath and recounted the same story he told his friends only a week prior. Every once in a while they would make a comment like, "Yeah, that's normal," or "That's where he went."

When he finished, the group each had somber looks, except for Gilda who had tears in her eyes.

Lyra sighed. "Unfortunately, we know of the man that you spoke of."

Surprised, Double D said, "You do?"

"Yeah," Abraham said. "We promise to tell you more after we talk with the others."

When the boy nodded, Gilda cleared her throat and said, "Now can you tell us how your friends learned you were a vampyre?"

"W-we were eight years old when they found out," Double D stated. "I had grown thirsty and went into the woods behind our house for a drink. When I had found a rabbit and began to drink its blood, I became distracted and did not notice Ed or Eddy walk towards me until it was too late. "

"How did they react, son?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well…" he hesitated. "They were scared at first. After I told them I did not drink human blood, Ed thought I was cool. Eddy tried to pretend he was not scared. After I cleaned the blood of my face, Eddy seemed calmer."

"Is he homophobic?" asked Emilia. When the boy nodded, she continued. "What does he think now?

"I do not think Eddy cared that I was a vampyre but only about the blood."

With a scrutinizing look, Anita asked, "So he never felt any sort of fear for you during any time that you knew him?"

Double D looked to the side. "T-that is not exactly true. When Mother and Father told him about bloodlust and bloodscenting, he did become a little scared."

Abraham nodded and said, "Alright. We have one last question. Do you trust them with your secret?"

Immediately, Double D answered, "Yes."

"Thank you, Eddward," Gilda said. "Please send in your two friends."

"Are you going to erase their memories?" Double D asked.

Each of the members looked at each other before Anita said, "We are not positive quite yet but we should know after we talk to them."

He nodded and left the room. When he opened the door, both Ed and Eddy jumped up. Eddy asked, "How did it go?"

"They seemed understanding."

"That is good," said Mr. Vincent. "Who do they wish to see next?"

"They want to see both Ed and Eddy."

Ed immediately grabbed Eddy and dragged him into the council room saying, "C'mon Eddy. Let's see the council people."

Eddy just grumbled until he was let go in the middle of the room. Ed was beaming with excitement while Eddy, once standing up, attempted to look calm and collected, though it was obvious he was nervous.

The questioning went in a similar fashion as it did with Double D's. They were asked how they found out Double D was a vampyre and how they felt about it, to which Ed said, "Double D's a nice vampyre, so it's ok" while Eddy said, "I wasn't even scared."

When they were asked about bloodscenting/lusting, Ed said, "I was scared Double D would die like the vampyre in Revenge of the Evil Bloodsuckers." Surprisingly, Eddy was truthful and said, "I was a teeny, tiny bit freaked out but after we talked I was fine."

They had also explained how they had helped Double D get home after he started bloodscenting in school.

When they were asked if they thought Double D would ever hurt them, without even missing a beat, Ed and Eddy said, "Never."

After they were sent out, Mr. Vincent was brought in next.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Vincent said.

"It is likewise, Alexander," Anita responded.

Abraham said, "Now, we aren't going to ask you the same questions as we did the boys since we already made our decision. But we are going to let you know a few things."

"That is alright with me."

"Now your son probably told you already," Hiroshi started, "but we are aware of the man who attacked your son and changed him."

"Yes, I was quite surprised when Eddward told me."

"Normally we would not offer protection since there are others that he is after," Lyra said. She put her hand up when Mr. Vincent went to speak and continued. "However, the A.N.E.C has offered to help since they owe you so much."

Mr. Vincent was surprised. He knew he had helped aide many vampyres in his former hospital in New York, but he never thought the American Northeaster Council to want to repay him.

"That is quite generous of them," Mr. Vincent said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"That also brings us to our other business," Anita stated. "While we know it has been a long time, but we were hoping that you would become one of our doctors again."

"Surely there are others that would be willing to do so," the human said. "I do not understand why you would ask me for this."

Sighing, Gilda said, "Many of the doctors we had for this region were killed recently in an attack." Ignoring the surprised look on Mr. Vincent's face she continued. "We have asked others for help, but they have refused saying that they cannot leave of that they are afraid they will be killed."

"Then why would you ask me?" Mr. Vincent exclaimed. "I am not strong like you are."

"We understand, Alexander," Lyra said. "But those that have died were only vampyres or werewolves. None of the human doctors have been killed."

"What happened to them if they are not deceased?"

"They ran away," Gilda growled.

"Alexander, please," Anita pleaded. "With the various flu seasons beginning next month, we are in a desperate situation. We have already agreed to pay for you living expenses if you decide work here."

Mr. Vincent brought a hand up to his face and thought about what they were offering. _If there have been no human deaths, then I shouldn't be in any danger. And based off of what they have said, the city, no, the entire region is short on qualified doctors for any mythological people._

Feeling his conscience weighing in, Mr. Vincent sighed. "Fine, I shall do it. However, I do have one condition."

"And what would that be?" Abraham asked.

"Unless there is an emergency situation, I wish to be given any major holiday off so that I may be at home with my son."

Shocked by the request, Lyra asked, "You are not going to ask for those boys to keep their memories?"

Alexander smiled, "I do not believe that is something I must worry about. You have no doubt already made your decision and nothing I could say will change it, whether it is for or against."

At this Abraham outright laughed. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"I would also like for you to not pay for my expenses as I am fully capable of doing it myself."

"If you are sure," Emilia said. When the man nodded, she said, "Then if there is no other matter you wish to mention, please bring in Jaheem and the boys so we may tell you our decisions."

"Yes, ma'am," Mr. Vincent said as he walked toward the doors. As soon as he opened the doors, he said, "The council would like all of us to come forward."

Everyone -including Ed this time- was nervous. Would they keep their memories, or would they have the mentality of an eight year old? Could they still be friends or even live normal lives? Would Double D and his family have to move again to get away from the man after him? They were about to get these answers and needless to say, they were all freaked out.

"We thank you for being patient with all of this," Anita said. "We have already made our decision about both situations."

Hiroshi said, "Firstly, on the subject of two humans knowing about us, we shall allow you to keep your memories." After a large sigh of relief, he continued. "The only condition we have is that someone will visit twice a year for mandatory evaluation until each of you turn eighteen."

"Evaluation?" Eddy asked.

"Every vampyre, werewolf, witch, etcetera, etcetera must be visited by a member of the councils clan to determine if they are both safe and following the rules of our society," Gilda stated. "Alexander had to go through it too when he was young."

"So long as it does not interfere with their schooling, I do not see any problem with that," Alexander said.

"Now, for the matter of protection," Lyra started. "We cannot give it to you, but as we told Alexander, the A.N.E.C has decided to send Charlie Goldstein, head of the Goldstein clan and one of their council members."

"They want to send Uncle Charles?" asked Double D.

"Well, it was more like they had to send him," said Abraham. "He would not stop pestering them until he could go."

"Along with him will be his son," stated Gilda.

"Ugh, that guy. Isn't he the same age as us?" Eddy asked.

Answering for them, Mr. Vincent said, "Yes but Nathan is considered the strongest in the clan, second only to his father."

"Alexander is correct," Anita said. "It has already been determined that the boy will be the next clan head should something happen to his Charlie.

"Now, they should be arriving on Wednesday. Jaheem, you must leave to return to your original duties Tuesday night. Is that understood?" Anita asked to which she received a 'yes ma'am.' "Then if you do not have anything else to discuss, you may leave."

As the small group walked out the door, Gilda said, "I wish you boys good luck."

Once they were escorted back to the lounge, Double D asked, "Ed, are you alright? You hardly spoke."

"I'm okay Double D," Ed reassured with a large smile. "I'm happy we can be friends."

"Of course we can Ed," said the young vampyre as they walked toward the front door of the lounge. "Even if you lost your memories we would still be friends."

Sticking his tongue out, Eddy said, "Gag. Sappy much Double D."

Before Double D could retort, Jaheem said, "C'mon boys. We gotta get you to bed."

"But its only seven!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yes and it will be almost midnight by the time we arrive home," Mr. Vincent explained.

They walked out the doors and waved goodbye to Tom as they began their trek to the car.

"We must hurry home," Mr. Vincent said. "I promised both of your parents that you would go to school tomorrow and I need to leave for work."

After about a twenty minute walk and a year's worth of complaining, they found the car and piled in with Eddy and Double D on either side of Ed.

Jaheem drove again and got them home just before any clock struck midnight. When both he and Mr. Vincent looked in the back, they saw Ed, Eddy and Double D each asleep and no matter how much Eddy would deny it later, they were cuddled together.

* * *

 **A quick fun fact before I leave. I copied each chapter without the author's notes and this story is 70 pages so far.**

 **Also, Charlie Goldstein is not related to Double D, but he is a close friend of Alexander.**


End file.
